Entre haine et amour
by Lenne26
Summary: La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. L’évidence même pour Sasuke. Mais quand la soif de destruction vous entraîne dans ses chemins les plus tortueux, la prise de conscience vient souvent trop tard et le retour en arrière n’est plus possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Entre haine et amour...

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru... Homophobes s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Drama/Angst

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Après avoir essayé la demande suppliante, le chantage, le kidnapping, et bien d'autres choses encore, Masashi Kishimoto a refusé de me donner Gaara, il n'a même pas voulu me donner Sasuke et Suigetsu, alors les personnages sont bien à lui et non à moi...

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde !

**Note 1 :** Je ne lis pas les scans donc cette fiction ne comportera pas de spoils dessus, par contre, il y aura des spoils jusqu'au tome 41. Et je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissante de rien dévoiler des scans dans les commentaires, je veux avoir la surprise avec la parution française !

**Note 2 :** Ceci est ma première fiction sur Naruto, et ma deuxième fiction en général, donc soyez tout de même indulgents dans vos reviews...

**

* * *

****Chapitre 1**

Dans les rues désertes de Konoha, je me faufile telle une ombre, m'esquivant aux regards de tous pour me fondre dans cette obscurité salvatrice. Personne ne doit ressentir ma présence, car ce que je m'apprête à faire en étonnera plus d'un, et nombreux seraient ceux qui tenteraient alors de m'en empêcher. Que ce soit par peur, ou par réelle amitié. Ou bien par haine.

Enfin arrivé à destination, je contemple un instant ce lieu par lequel tout a commencé. Mes yeux s'attardent sur ces trois troncs, se dressant fièrement à la lisière de la forêt. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire avec nostalgie, en repensant au jour où je m'étais retrouvé attaché à l'un d'eux. Quelle idée aussi de penser pouvoir tromper Kakashi-sensei, surtout lorsque l'on n'est qu'un pauvre genin ! J'avais été le seul à être privé de repas, condamné à regarder mes coéquipiers manger sous mon nez. Jusqu'à ce que _tu_ me tendes ton bentô.

Merde, merde, merde ! Je m'étais promis de ne plus rien ressentir, et voilà que ma gorge se serre tandis que je sens mes yeux me piquer. Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'énerver, ce pouvoir que tu as sur moi… En y repensant, je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à te voir différemment. Bien sûr, il m'a fallu un temps infini pour l'admettre, je m'obstinais dans ces conneries de rivalité et d'amitié, l'unique raison que je donnais quand on me demandait pourquoi j'en faisais autant pour toi. Mais ce n'était pas ça, bien sûr. La première à avoir eu des soupçons, c'était Sakura. Ah Sakura… Décidément, je ne peux rien lui cacher. Elle a pris conscience des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi bien avant moi, et elle m'a aidé pour que j'en m'en rende compte également. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je serais resté ce gamin immature et stupide, toujours à brailler et à foncer tête baissée dans le moindre piège. Derrière chaque homme, il y a une femme, et derrière moi, il y a Sakura. Ne vous méprenez pas, il n'y a jamais rien eu de romantique entre nous. Elle m'a tout de même avoué avoir eu légèrement le béguin pour moi à un moment, mais elle sait maintenant que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour. Depuis qu'elle a trouvé le sien. Cette pensée me fait légèrement sourire. Oui, ils forment vraiment un couple étonnant tous les deux…

Nous avions donc longtemps formé une véritable équipe, elle et moi. L'équilibre parfait, elle le cerveau et la sagesse, et moi la force brute et la volonté de fer. Ce qu'il manquait à l'un, l'autre lui apportait, et elle a ainsi su transformer mon tempérament inconscient pour me façonner en véritable shinobi. Même si tu n'étais pas là, j'étais heureux, et je pensais qu'il ne manquait plus que ta présence pour que ma vie soit parfaite. Je me souviens parfaitement de nos retrouvailles, de ce moment où j'ai enfin pu atteindre mon but. Notre équipe ainsi que celle de Kiba, Shino et Hinata avaient été lancées à ta poursuite pour te ramener à Konoha. Nous savions que tu n'étais pas loin, et je te cherchais avec acharnement, comme toujours. Et c'est là que j'étais tombé sur lui. Itachi Uchiha. Ton frère. Je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait, et le fait de me voir seul semblait l'enchanter au plus haut point. Il pourrait enfin remplir sa mission. Mais seulement, je n'étais plus ce gamin sans défense qu'il avait rencontré à mes 12 ans. Mes techniques tout comme mon caractère s'étaient affinés, me laissant parfaitement calme face au nukenin. J'avais une chance de le vaincre, et il était à ma portée. Le combat avait alors commencé, et tous les ninjas aux alentours s'étaient hâtés vers ce lieu, sentant le choc entre deux chakras considérables.

C'est ton équipe qui était arrivée la première. Juste au moment où je plongeais un rasengan dans le cœur de ton frère. A cet instant fatidique, nos yeux se sont croisés. Ton regard… J'ai été effrayé par ce que j'y ai vu. Pour moi, le monde recommençait à vivre de plus belle par ta simple présence. Pour toi, ce simple geste anéantissait toute ta raison d'être. Je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes. Mais je n'avais pas eu le choix : j'étais un ninja de Konoha, et Itachi était une menace pour mon village. Il était de mon devoir de l'éliminer si j'en avais l'occasion. Les ninjas de Konoha étaient arrivés peu de temps après. Face à la mort d'Itachi, tu étais resté figé, aussi Kiba et Shino n'avaient eu aucun mal à te faire prisonnier. Les autres membres de ton équipe avaient un instant hésité entre prendre la fuite ou se battre, mais devant le nombre d'adversaires, ils avaient finalement décidé de n'opposer aucune résistance. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas ninjas de Konoha, ils avaient beaucoup moins à craindre pour leur sort que toi.

Le trajet du retour avait été calme, toi muré dans ton silence, et moi qui n'osais pas te parler. Tsunade-baachan avait été ravie de constater le succès de la mission, et toi et ton équipe étiez allés en prison, le temps que l'on décide de votre sort. Pour les autres, cela n'avait pas été long. Konoha n'avait rien à leur reprocher puisqu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais attaqué le village, donc après un rapide interrogatoire pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne serait une menace à l'avenir, ils avaient été libérés, et la proposition de devenir shinobi de Konoha leur avait été faite. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Suigetsu avait été le seul à accepter. Karin n'avait pas suivi son Sasuke-kun jusqu'à se faire enfermer dans un village, et Juugo avait décidé d'essayer de maîtriser de lui-même ses pulsions meurtrières. Quant au choix de Suigetsu, il avait soulevé bien des interrogations, mais personne ne s'était risqué à lui poser la question…

Mais pour toi, c'était différent. Tu avais déserté le village pour aller vers Orochimaru, en quête de puissance. Il était vrai que tu n'avais jamais tué un ninja de Konoha, mais ton crime n'en restait pas moins grand. Ton sort avait longtemps été discuté, et j'étais malade de mon impuissance. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour t'aider, et seuls les regards confiants de Tsunade-baachan m'aidaient à ne pas perdre la tête. Finalement, il a été décidé que tu serais réintégré dans le village, mais tu devrais dorénavant faire tes preuves. Je crois que le fait d'avoir tué Orochimaru et d'avoir ainsi débarrassé le village de l'une de ses plus grandes menaces a contribué à faire pencher la balance. Tu serais donc réintégré dans l'équipe 7 pour des missions de moindre importance, et des anbus surveilleraient le moindre de tes gestes au sein du village. J'étais aux anges, de même que Sakura. Mais tout de même un peu moins qu'elle. Car j'avais toujours cette appréhension, cette peur de te voir me rejeter. J'avais pris l'habitude que les autres me rejettent, et je m'en fichais. Mais toi, c'était différent. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais le supporter.

Le jour de notre première mission de nouveau tous les trois réunis, j'étais plus qu'anxieux. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'étais arrivé le premier, largement en avance. C'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait, et Sakura en avait été légèrement surprise, bien qu'elle ne m'ait fait aucun commentaire. Je lui en ai été d'ailleurs bien reconnaissant, mais je pense qu'elle avait très bien ressenti le trouble qui m'habitait alors. Kakashi et toi étiez arrivés les derniers, avec bien deux heures de retard comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre de la part du ninja argenté, et je fus plus qu'heureux pour une fois d'entendre son excuse habituelle sur « la vieille dame qu'il avait dû aider à traverser la route ». Bien que la discussion avec l'Hokage à propos de ta réintégration dans le village aurait été une excuse bien plus valable à mes yeux, cela avait au moins aidé à instaurer une atmosphère pas trop pesante.

La mission s'était déroulée sans aucun problème, c'était une mission de classe D après tout, et le peu que nous avions parlé tous les deux avait été pour les besoins de notre travail. Je n'en avais été nullement mécontent, je ne savais pas par où commencer de toute façon, alors pour la discussion à cœur ouvert, on repassera ! Mais c'était sans compter sur les intentions de Sakura… Une fois le rapport effectué à Tsunade-baachan, elle nous avait prit chacun par un bras, et nous avait traîné tous les deux à Ichiraku, pour « parler du bon vieux temps » comme elle avait dit. Même pas le temps de répliquer que l'on se retrouvait tous les trois assis devant un bol de ramen. Nous avions alors commencé à parler. Ou plutôt, Sakura faisait la conversation pendant que toi et moi, on se contentait de répondre. On avait continué un moment ainsi, Sakura s'appliquant à donner une atmosphère… disons joyeuse, à nos retrouvailles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle annonce qu'elle devait partir.

**FLASH-BACK**

- Bon, c'est pas tout les gars, mais je dois y aller moi !

- Hein, quoi, déjà ? réponds-je en regardant ma montre. Même pas 22h, elle va quand même pas oser dire qu'elle va se coucher !

- Bah oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Ino, on a prévu d'aller en boîte et de faire le tour de quelques bars, histoire de s'amuser un peu !

- Bien sûr, j'y crois totalement, dis plutôt que vous allez chercher quelques beaux spécimens mâles à vous mettre sous la dent ! réplique-je avec un sourire, un brin pervers je dois bien l'avouer !

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais finir vieille fille Naruto ? interroge-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

J'éclate de rire tandis que du coin de l'œil, je vois Sasuke esquisser un sourire. Sakura part alors en rigolant, nous souhaitant une bonne soirée tout en nous saluant de la main. Ne reste plus que nous deux…

- Ça ne te dérange pas ? demande Sasuke.

- De quoi ? interroge-je, me demandant bien de quoi il peut parler.

- Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ?

- Sakura ? Non, pas comme ça en tout cas ! C'est vrai que j'avais le béguin pour elle quand on avait 12 ans, mais ce n'est qu'une bonne copine maintenant ! Et toi ?

- Avec Sakura ? A 12 ans, elle m'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Maintenant, je ne sais pas…

Je comprends. Après tout, cela fait tout de même trois ans depuis cette époque-là, et si Sakura et moi avons pleinement eu le temps d'évoluer quant à notre relation, ce n'est pas son cas, lui que nous n'avons pas vu pendant tout ce temps-là. Mais je ne tiens pas à ce que la soirée se teinte d'une atmosphère aussi lugubre !

- Et sinon, pas d'autre fille en vue ? lui demande-je, avec de nouveau ce sourire pervers.

- Non, me répond-il en souriant légèrement.

- Pas la moindre ? Je suis déçu… Moi qui pensais qu'avec un physique comme le tien, on mettait qui on voulait dans son lit !

- Je ne savais pas que tu bavais sur mon physique Naruto…

- Hé, j'ai jamais dit ça ! Arrête de te vanter !

- Je n'ai rien dit, c'est toi qui l'as fait, répond-il, toujours avec ce petit sourire en coin.

Je crois bien que mon cœur a manqué un battement. Quand il a dit que je bavais sur son physique… je ne pense pas qu'il se soit douté de quelque chose, mais c'était juste. Je ne veux pas qu'il découvre que c'est totalement vrai, et que j'étais plus que soulagé d'apprendre qu'aucune fille ne partageait son lit. Si ça avait été le cas, il faut dire que j'en aurais été bien surpris ! Lui qui ne pensait qu'à devenir plus fort peu importe les moyens employés, s'amouracher d'une gonzesse ! Ce n'est pas franchement son style.

- On va autre part ?

Je fixe un instant Sasuke qui me regarde droit dans les yeux, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien, je suis juste surpris que tu veuilles qu'on aille quelque part tous les deux.

- Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ? me demande-il, arquant légèrement son sourcil.

Et merde, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas me taire pour une fois ! Décidément, moi et ma grande… Remarque… il vaut sans doute mieux que je joue franc jeu avec lui, autant crever tout de suite l'abcès !

- Je pensais que tu me détestais, lui réponds-je.

Le voyant toujours avec un air interrogateur, je poursuis le fil de ma pensée.

- Tu sais bien, à propos de ton frère…

Et bien sûr, je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser la tête en prononçant ces mots. Quel minable ! Mais je n'ai pas la force de soutenir son regard. J'ai bien trop peur de ce que je pourrais y lire.

- Oh alors, c'est ça…

Devant le ton décontracté qu'il emploie, je relève la tête, pour tomber sur deux prunelles sombres amusées.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est rien ! Ce qui est fait est fait…

Je n'ose pas y croire… il ne m'en veut pas ? Il ne me déteste pas ?

- C'est vrai ? demande-je, légèrement sceptique.

- Je t'en ai voulu un instant, mais le principal, c'est qu'il soit mort. Ma famille est vengée maintenant, conclut-il avec un sourire paisible.

Ouah, ce sourire… je suis bien content que son regard se porte devant lui et non sur moi, car vu comment j'ai chaud tout d'un coup, il aurait sans aucun doute grillé quelque chose !

- Bon alors, on y va ?

Il me regarde de nouveau droit dans les yeux, et je suis soulagé de n'y déceler aucune animosité.

- Oui, on y va ! lui réponds-je en souriant.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Et nous avions fini la soirée dans un bar, discutant de tout et de rien, savourant le fait de nous être retrouvés après tant d'années. Ou du moins, c'est ce que je ressentais. Les semaines avaient suivi, au cours desquelles les missions s'étaient succédées de même que nos sorties. Bien souvent, nous n'étions que nous deux, Sakura disant souvent qu'elle avait autre chose à faire. Que ce soit vrai ou que ce soit planifié pour nous permettre de passer du temps tous les deux, je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il y avait sans doute un peu des deux, en y repensant. De mon côté, j'étais plus qu'heureux d'avoir retrouvé cette relation avec toi, mais il me manquait toujours quelque chose. Eh oui, j'étais (et je suis toujours d'ailleurs !) un homme avec ses problèmes hormonaux… Mes sentiments plus que fraternels à ton égard me menaient la vie dure, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de tout foutre en l'air en te les dévoilant. Un homme désirant physiquement un autre homme… cela ne pouvait que te faire peur. Alors je gardais le silence, malgré Sakura qui m'encourageait à me lancer. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Et c'est donc toi qui avais fait le premier pas. Tout avait commencé après l'une de nos énièmes sorties en bar…

**FLASH-BACK**

- Ah…

SBLAM ! Tel fut le bruit de ma chute pitoyable après m'être lamentablement pris les pieds dans une poubelle. Mais quelle idée de traîner au milieu du passage aussi ! Putain de poubelle de merde ! Oh, tiens ! Des pieds. Je relève la tête pour découvrir à qui ils appartiennent et je tombe sur deux yeux, à la fois amusés et agacés.

- Naruto, tu es bourré ?

- Non… pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Peut-être parce que tu t'es étalé tout seul comme une merde dans une poubelle ?

Ah, je dois dire qu'il marque un point là. Je me relève avec toute l'élégance qu'il m'est possible de montrer (c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup, comme vous pouvez vous en douter) et en pointant un doigt dans sa direction, je lui réponds :

- Je suis pas bourré, je suis net ! Regarde !

Et là, je soulève ma jambe gauche, passe mon bras droit en-dessous, et vient me pincer le nez avec.

- T'as vu ? Je suis pas bourré, je tiens…

Pas plus de trois secondes. Ah merde, je suis loin d'être crédible. D'ailleurs, Sasuke me regarde avec une pointe de scepticisme dans le regard…

- C'est bon, je vais bien ! Je vais rentrer tout seul comme un grand et aller pioncer ! Salut, à demain !

Je fais un signe de main avant de m'éloigner… pour manquer de me prendre une autre poubelle (quelle traîtresse !) et finir le nez contre le mur.

- Aïe… c'est bon, t'as gagné, j'abandonne, c'est toi le plus fort…

J'entends Sasuke soupirer derrière mon dos. Bah quoi ? Faut reconnaître ses faiblesses, et là j'avoue, le mur est plus fort que moi. Mais il perd rien pour attendre, j'aurais ma revanche !

- OK, c'est bon, on arrête les frais, je te ramène.

Je sens une main se poser sur ma taille, tandis qu'il fait passer mon bras au-dessus de ses épaules. Il me remet sur mes pieds et nous voilà partis. Je dois bien avouer, la route tangue beaucoup moins comme ça ! Et puis, c'est loin d'être désagréable… il faut dire que même si je ne suis pas totalement dans mon état normal (mais je suis pas bourré !), je savoure toujours le contact de son corps contre le mien. C'est une occasion tellement rare, que je me délecte de chaque seconde. Perdu dans mes pensées, je commence soudain à me sentir mal. Nauséeux.

- Sasuke…

- Quoi ?

- J'crois que j'vais vomir…

- Oh merde, attends deux secondes !

Il me dépose précipitamment, juste avant que je ne rende tout l'alcool que j'avais avalé sur le trottoir. Malgré tout ce que les gens peuvent dire, du genre « il vaut mieux que ça sorte, tu te sentiras mieux après », je déteste toujours autant ce passage. Et comme à chaque fois, je me jure que c'est la dernière fois que je bois. La dernière fois… jusqu'à la prochaine fois en tout cas !

- Ça va mieux ?

Je détourne la tête pour voir Sasuke me regarder, une lueur légèrement inquiète dans les yeux. Inquiète ? J'ai définitivement trop bu je crois…

- Oui, c'est bon, ça va maintenant.

- Je t'amène chez moi.

- Mais non, c'est bon…

- C'était pas une question.

Je le fixe un instant, avant qu'un nouveau haut-le-cœur ne me prenne.

- Tu vois ? Je peux pas te laisser tout seul dans cet état.

Je n'ai même plus la force de répondre, aussi je ne réplique pas quand il me soulève de nouveau, et je me laisse porter jusque chez lui.

----------------

Combien de temps s'est écoulé ainsi ? 1 minute ? 10 minutes ? Quelques heures ? Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, mon regard se plante sur un plafond que je ne connais pas. … je suis où ? Mes mains se promènent sur mon corps. Bon, je n'ai plus mon t-shirt, mais j'ai toujours mon pantalon, donc ma virginité doit toujours être intacte. C'est une bonne chose déjà ! J'essaie de rassembler mes souvenirs… avec qui j'étais déjà ? Il n'y pas beaucoup de choix en fait, c'était soit Sakura, soit Kiba, soit Sasuke. Je crois que je peux éliminer Sakura, elle ne m'aurait pas laissé boire autant, ou alors elle m'aurait abandonné sur le bord de la route. Non, je rigole, vous inquiétez pas ! Pas Sakura en tout cas. Kiba ? Je ne pense pas non plus, sa maison ne doit pas être aussi luxueuse que celle-ci. Ne reste plus que Sasuke. Oui… maintenant que j'y repense, je me souviens que Sasuke m'a ramené chez lui après que je m'étais vautré dans une poubelle. Et que j'avais vomi mes tripes sur le bord de la route. Ouah, je m'impressionne ! Je suis trop fort pour me souvenir de tout aussi rapidement ! Et… c'est lamentable que je sois aussi content pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Par contre, je ne me souviens pas de comment je suis arrivé jusque chez lui et comment j'ai atterri dans son lit. Hop hop hop, une seconde, stop, retour en arrière. Dans son lit ? Oh la la, c'est pas une bonne idée tout ça… Je détourne la tête du plafond pour constater qu'effectivement, je suis bien dans le lit de Sasuke qui est allongé à côté de moi, et qui me regarde en train de m'agiter. Quoi ? Il me regarde depuis quand en fait ? Et pourquoi il sourit ?

- C'est bon, t'émerges ?

- Depuis combien de temps tu me regardes ? demande-je d'une voix pâteuse et légèrement honteuse aussi.

- Depuis bien 10 minutes je pense.

Quoi ? Il m'a fallu 10 minutes pour comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé et où j'étais ? Ca ne m'impressionne plus du tout là…

- Je ne savais pas qu'il te fallait autant de temps pour te remettre le cerveau en place, mais j'aurais dû m'en douter…

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Bah, avec deux neurones, le temps qu'ils se trouvent… me répond-il avec un grand sourire.

- Connard…

Bon, faut dire que je l'avais bien cherché aussi.

- Tu te rappelles de tout ?

- Non, pas franchement. Je me souviens pas comment j'ai fini dans ton lit.

- C'est pourtant la partie la plus intéressante normalement. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'aies pas de succès avec les filles si tu ne te souviens pas de ce moment-là… me rétorque-t-il avec un grand sourire pervers.

- Ta gueule, je sais très bien comment faire, je ne suis pas eunuque ! lui réponds-je, en rougissant fortement.

- Tu es sûr ?

Et merde, il sourit de nouveau. Je suis sûr que la rougeur de mes joues n'est pas passée inaperçue à ses yeux…

- Ou bien tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Je n'ai pas le loisir de débattre plus profondément sur la question que mes poignets se font bloquer au-dessus de ma tête tandis qu'il attrape farouchement mes lèvres. J'en reviens pas, Sasuke Uchiha est en train de me rouler un patin ! Et quel patin mon dieu ! Le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue s'enroulant contre sa jumelle, et sa main caressant mon torse… je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. J'ai tellement attendu ce moment. Alors que je suis totalement perdu dans l'extase de ce baiser, je sens soudain Sasuke se redresser, plantant ses yeux dans les miens, tandis qu'il se tient toujours à califourchon sur moi.

- Alors ? me demande-t-il, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

- La ferme… dis-je tout en détournant la tête

Je sais qu'il n'a fait ça que pour s'amuser, et ça me fait mal. Il ne sait pas le pouvoir qu'il a sur moi. Ou peut-être que si en fait. Il me tient totalement à sa merci…

- Naruto, regarde-moi…

Je ferme les yeux, ne voulant pas lui apporter satisfaction en accédant à tous ses caprices.

- Naruto, s'il te plaît…

Et merde ! Finalement j'ai fait ce qu'il voulait. Mais le ton de sa voix… il semblait presque désespéré, je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tes yeux se détournent de moi.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce tu me chies encore là ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

Arrête ça… sinon je vais me faire de faux espoirs.

- Naruto… dit-il tout en caressant ma joue de sa main.

Je n'en reviens pas. Lui qui était si moqueur il y a un instant… pourquoi est-il si tendre maintenant ? Je le vois se baisser, tandis que ses lèvres prennent de nouveau possession des miennes. Ce baiser est tellement tendre… ça me chamboule complètement. Il se redresse de nouveau, une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard.

- Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas ?

Je détourne de nouveau la tête, refusant de répondre à sa question.

- Naruto, je t'aime.

Je me fige un instant, n'osant pas croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu viens de dire ?

- Tu as très bien entendu.

Oui, effectivement, mais je n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui.

Ma bouche se fend inconsciemment d'un large sourire et je me redresse pour m'emparer de ses lèvres.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que mes sentiments soient réciproques, dis-je après avoir mis fin au baiser.

Je le vois sourire légèrement à son tour, et je ne peux empêcher ces mots de sortir de ma bouche :

- Je t'aime Sasuke.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Notre relation avait donc commencé comme ça. Bien sûr, étant tous les deux des hommes avec ce qu'il faut d'hormones, nous étions allés un peu plus loin ce jour-là que ce que je viens de vous raconter, mais ceci reste entre nous deux, pas la peine de demander, bande de petits pervers ! J'étais franchement aux anges. Je partageais la relation que j'avais toujours voulue avec l'homme de mes rêves, et j'avais des amis précieux qui m'entouraient. Que demander de plus ? Pourtant, j'aurais dû me douter que ça ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi. Mais avec mon enfance pas franchement des plus heureuses, je me disais que moi aussi j'avais le droit de goûter au bonheur. Pourquoi ce serait seulement les autres ? Je ne me suis donc pas méfié.

Sakura était la seule au courant de notre relation. Nous ne lui avions pas dit nous même, mais dès le lendemain de nos aveux respectifs, au premier coup d'œil, nous l'avions vu bondir de joie. Aucun de nous deux n'avait vraiment compris ce qui lui arrivait, et quand j'avais émis l'hypothèse que la vie de kunoichi était peut-être trop dure pour elle et qu'elle avait fini par péter les plombs, elle m'avait envoyé contre le mur, avant de nous féliciter tous les deux pour ce grand pas en avant. Je crois que nous étions tous les deux resté bien cons, avant que je ne lui demande comment elle avait su. Elle m'avait alors répondu, en prenant son petit air taquin : « Instinct féminin ! ». Décidément, celui-là, il m'impressionne. Je crois que cela ne t'avait pas plu qu'elle découvre aussi facilement notre nouvelle relation, et tu lui avais alors demandé de garder ça secret. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille le fait que tu ne veuilles pas reconnaître notre relation officiellement. Mais à l'époque, je mettais ça sur le compte de la timidité, et de ta personnalité également : tu n'es pas franchement du genre à étaler ta vie privée aux yeux de tout le monde.

Ce bonheur, comme je disais, devait avoir une fin. Cela faisait six mois jour pour jour que nous sortions ensemble, et j'avais prévu de marquer l'évènement en t'invitant au resto, et peut-être même, finir la soirée tous les deux… chez toi plutôt, plus d'espace que dans le trou à rats qui me servait d'appartement. Je ne t'avais rien dit, voulant te faire la surprise, et je me dirigeais vers ta maison, pour te faire part de mon petit programme. Arrivé devant ta porte, je sus immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette odeur… Si au cours des années, l'entraînement m'avait grandement amélioré, il avait également affiné mon odorat. Kakashi-sensei m'avait dit que c'était sûrement grâce à Kyuubi. Ouais… et bah, pour une fois qu'il m'était utile celui-là, il ne valait mieux pas s'en plaindre. C'était l'odeur d'une femme.

**FLASH-BACK**

Une femme. Pas Sakura, je connais son odeur, et si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas ce nœud dans le ventre. Une femme que je ne connais pas. Je sonne à la porte pour l'avertir de ma présence, juste avant de pénétrer dans la maison. Dans l'entrée, deux paires de chaussures : les siennes et d'autres. Plus féminines. Oui bon, et après ! Ça ne veut rien dire ! Faudrait que j'arrête de tirer des conclusions hâtives ! Ce n'est pas un crime d'inviter quelqu'un pour discuter dans son salon ! Ah la la, vive la jalousie, ça rend parano franchement ! Je m'avance plus profondément dans la maison, mais aucun son de voix ne se laisse entendre. Personne dans le salon. Personne dans la cuisine. Personne au rez-de-chaussée. Mon mauvais pressentiment se renforce, mais je ne veux pas y croire. Je me dirige vers les escaliers, tandis que mes yeux s'écarquillent d'effarement. Des vêtements : T-shirts, pantalon, jupe. Je reste figé devant cette vision, avant qu'un bruit en haut de l'escalier ne détourne mon attention. Sasuke… en boxer. Il me regarde, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais son attitude est plus qu'étrange…

- Sasuke ?

Cette voix féminine me fait sursauter, alors qu'elle laisse Sasuke de marbre.

- Oui ? demande-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

- Tu peux me passer mes vêtements s'il te plaît ? Je dois y aller.

Sasuke commence alors à descendre lentement les marches, ramassant son pantalon qu'il enfile, et rassemblant ses affaires à elle qu'il lui lance. Et moi, je ne peux rien faire. Ni penser, ni agir, rien. Mes yeux restent plantés dans les siens, tandis qu'il s'arrête à un mètre de moi. Un sourire malsain étire ses lèvres, et une lueur victorieuse brille dans son regard. Le monde autour de moi a cessé de tourner, j'entends à peine cette femme descendre les escaliers, me saluer, et sortir de la maison après avoir embrassé Sasuke. Non… dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar, que je vais me réveiller…

Combien de temps sommes-nous restés ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, moi un air paniqué et perdu sur le visage, lui un sourire sournois et un air arrogant sur le visage ? C'est la première fois que je lui découvre une telle expression. Finies cette tendresse et cette gentillesse dont il faisait preuve quand nous n'étions que tous les deux. Je ne connais pas le Sasuke en face de moi, et ça m'effraie plus que tout.

- Quel timing dis donc… je n'aurais jamais osé espérer une telle situation !

Sa voix… machiavélique, il est fier de ce qu'il a fait. De ce qu'il me fait. Et moi, je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Un seul mot. C'est tout ce que je parviens à prononcer. Je suis à deux doigts de m'effondrer, mais je ne dois pas… je dois comprendre.

- Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi t'avoir trompé ou pourquoi avoir fait semblant de t'aimer pendant six mois ? Ou bien pourquoi avoir délibérément choisi le jour même de nos six mois de « relation de couple » pour te tromper ?

Un hoquet m'échappe à la suite de sa tirade. Les mots qui sortent de sa bouche n'ont fait que me blesser un peu plus à chaque fois, et déjà, je sens les larmes poindre au coin de mes yeux.

- Je… je ne comprends pas. Tes mots… tes gestes… ce n'est pas possible, tu n'as pas pu…

- Tout inventer ? Quel naïf tu fais décidément Naruto. Tu crois franchement que je suis amoureux de toi ? Que je l'ai été un jour ? Tu es franchement plus idiot que ce que je pensais, finit-il en soupirant, tout en posant deux doigts sur son front.

A cet instant, je pense que je préférerais avoir dix shuriken plantés dans le dos, un kunaï planté dans chaque main, ou bien que l'on m'arrache le cœur à mains nues… ça ferait moins mal que la douleur que je ressens. C'est pire que tout. De toute ma vie, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal, même quand les villageois me méprisaient ouvertement, même quand il a essayé de me tuer ce jour-là à la vallée de la fin. A ses yeux, je ne suis rien. Rien du tout. Pire, je ne suis qu'un jouet. Une larme commence à couler le long de ma joue, témoin discret d'une douleur insoutenable.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? lui demande-je enfin, mon regard perdu ancré vers le sol, refusant obstinément de le regarder.

- Pour me venger bien sûr, me répond-il d'une voix assurée.

- Mais de quoi ? lui demande-je, relevant mon regard légèrement étonné pour croiser ses yeux imperturbables.

- Tu as déjà oublié ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

Il s'approche de moi, rapprochant son visage du mien pour venir me murmurer ses paroles assassines :

- Pour me venger de ce que tu m'as volé.

Je le regarde, toujours un peu perdu, tandis qu'une lueur de colère vient éclairer son regard.

- Tu m'as volé ma raison d'être, le jour où cette main s'est plantée dans le cœur de mon frère, explique-t-il tout en attrapant mon poignet droit.

Alors c'est ça… ce que j'avais tant redouté. Il n'a fait qu'attendre le moment propice pour me renvoyer toute la rancune qu'il éprouve à mon égard.

- Ce jour-là, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre… vivre dans le but de te détruire. De te pousser plus bas que terre. De te faire goûter à ce que j'ai moi-même ressenti quand toute ma vie s'est effondrée devant mes yeux en un instant.

Je ne parviens pas à y croire. Ça doit être un cauchemar. Tous ses mots me transpercent le cœur les uns après les autres, un peu plus profondément à chaque fois.

- C'était d'une simplicité enfantine, dit-il avec un sourire provocateur accroché à ses lèvres.

Il laisse passer un moment de silence, comme pour s'assurer que la blessure de ses paroles n'en soit que plus profonde.

- Je savais ce que tu ressentais pour moi, dès l'instant où ton regard paniqué a croisé le mien, après la mort d'Itachi. Tu avais peur de ma réaction face à ce que tu avais fait. Peur de me perdre. Mais si je t'avais rejeté à ce moment-là, tu aurais pu t'en remettre. Ça n'aurait pas été juste, tu ne crois pas ?

Il me lance alors un petit sourire moqueur. Et moi, je ne parviens toujours pas à prononcer le moindre mot, tandis que les siens ne cessent de m'écorcher.

- Alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te rende dépendant de moi. Et qu'au moment où tu le serais et que tu t'y attendrais le moins, je te dise ces mots que j'ai toujours voulu te dire.

Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille, pour murmurer :

- Je te déteste Naruto, plus que tout au monde.

Il se recule alors, savourant la douleur qui doit à présent jaillir avec intensité de mes yeux.

- Si tu savais combien j'ai dû prendre sur moi pour jouer l'amoureux transi pendant six mois. Mais ce soir, je savais que tu viendrais. Six mois, ça se fête, j'étais persuadé que tu viendrais m'inviter pour une sortie romantique en tête-à-tête, alors j'en ai profité. Tu devais même avoir d'autres projets qu'une simple sortie romantique, non ? me demande-t-il, tout en resserrant le contact de son corps sur le mien, et en glissant une main dans mon boxer.

Non… telle est la seule pensée qui parvient à émerger légèrement de l'enfer dans lequel je suis plongé à l'instant même. Il m'a fait plus de mal que personne ne m'en a jamais fait, mais c'est terminé. Je ne le laisserai plus jamais jouer avec moi.

- ARRÊTE ! crie-je tout en le repoussant. Tu ne joueras plus jamais avec moi. C'est terminé, tu en as bien profité, mais ça s'arrête là, dis-je d'un ton que je veux assuré.

- Ah oui ? me répond-il tout en gardant ce petit sourire en coin, lui donnant ainsi ce petit air supérieur… que je déteste.

- N'APPROCHE PAS ! crie-je de nouveau, tandis qu'il se dirige lentement vers moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer à chacun de ses pas, jusqu'à me retrouver bloqué contre le mur. Il plaque alors sa main à côté de ma tête avec violence, tandis qu'il rapproche sa bouche de mon oreille.

- Tu sembles avoir oublié un léger détail Naruto, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille. C'est qu'en plus d'avoir rendu ton esprit dépendant de moi… j'ai également rendu ton corps avide de mes caresses.

Et pour confirmer ses dires, il m'embrasse violemment, en même temps qu'il prend mes poignets pour les bloquer au-dessus de ma tête. Je tente de résister un instant, avant que de me perdre dans ce tourbillon de sensations que ce simple baiser a fait naître. Lorsqu'il met enfin fin au baiser, son regard victorieux fixe avec délectation la rougeur de mon visage ainsi qu'une certaine réaction de mon anatomie.

- Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi Naruto… susurre-t-il avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Je vais te prendre toute la nuit. Te prendre avec ce même corps qui vient tout juste d'enlacer une autre femme. Je veux que tu t'en souviennes à chaque instant, pour que le dégoût de toi-même n'en soit que plus fort, que tu te détestes encore plus, déclare-t-il, son visage exprimant une joie intense et malsaine.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu fais ça ? lui demande-je, alors que les larmes coulent librement le long de mes joues.

- Mais car je te déteste Naruto.

Et sur ces mots, sa bouche plonge dans mon cou, alors qu'il déchire mon t-shirt sur toute sa longueur. J'essaye de résister un moment, mais rapidement, toutes mes forces m'abandonnent, et je ne peux que maudire mon impuissance alors que je sens Sasuke jubiler du pouvoir qu'il a sur moi.

- Arrête, s'il te plaît… supplie-je au moment où je sens les mains de Sasuke décrocher le bouton de mon pantalon.

Mais Sasuke se contente de sourire, tandis qu'il continue à agir à sa guise. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Je me déteste, pour lui laisser faire ce qu'il veut de moi, pour continuer à l'aimer malgré tout. Et je me dégoûte, à l'instant où je le sens prendre possession de mon corps.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Et comme tu l'avais dit, tu avais pris mon corps toute la nuit durant, ne songeant qu'à ton propre plaisir, sans te soucier du mien, te moquant de mes larmes. Pire, t'en délectant. Et ce jeu avait duré encore un moment. Personne n'en savait rien, mais tu venais dans mon appartement dès que l'envie t'en prenait. Et alors, sans une parole, tu jouais avec mon corps, me montrant avec une joie malsaine à quel point j'étais faible face à toi, et combien ta haine à mon égard était grande. Chaque occasion était bonne pour me blesser encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Tu savais que te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre m'était insupportable. Alors tu t'arrangeais pour que je sente l'odeur d'un autre sur toi, ou pour que je te surprenne dans les bras d'un ou d'une de tes amants. Aujourd'hui encore, je n'en reviens pas de la cruauté que tu peux montrer. Et parfois, je me demande si tu es vraiment humain. En apparence, tu l'es sans nul doute. Cependant, cela n'implique absolument pas que tu le sois réellement.

Mais tu ne peux plus continuer à jouer comme ça avec moi. Je ne le supporte plus. Si ça ne s'arrête pas… je ne pourrai pas. Je dois arrêter tout ça avant que je ne dérape. Ça ne me ressemble pas, mais je sais que je risque de faire une connerie sinon. Alors comme je sais que je ne suis pas de taille à t'affronter, je choisis la solution de facilité : la fuite. Ça aussi ça ne me ressemble pas, mais ai-je seulement le choix ? Je sais que personne ne comprendra mon acte. Sauf toi bien sûr. Et Sakura peut-être aussi. Elle me connaît bien, et je me doute qu'elle a deviné que je n'allais pas bien en ce moment. Même si elle ignore encore pourquoi. Sakura… elle me manquera.

J'effleure une dernière fois l'un de ces troncs chargés de tant de souvenirs, avant de reprendre ma route. Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, je passe au-dessus de la barrière du village. Je jette un dernier regard sur le village qui a été le mien pendant des années avant de m'enfoncer dans les bois. Une larme s'écoule le long de ma joue, tandis que je murmure ces deux mots :

« Pardonnez-moi. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, cette fiction comporte 5 chapitres, que je publierai à un rythme d'un par semaine. Donc chapitre 2 pour le dimanche 4 octobre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, mais tout en restant poli^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Entre haine et amour...

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru... Homophobes s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Drama/Angst

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Après avoir essayé la demande suppliante, le chantage, le kidnapping, et bien d'autres choses encore, Masashi Kishimoto a refusé de me donner Gaara, il n'a même pas voulu me donner Sasuke et Suigetsu, alors les personnages sont bien à lui et non à moi...

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2

Bien du temps a passé depuis ma désertion de Konoha. Combien de temps exactement ? Je ne sais pas, un peu moins d'un an je pense… Après mon départ du village, je suis allé au seul endroit où je me sentais un minimum en sécurité. C'est-à-dire à Suna. Gaara a été plus qu'étonné de me voir débarquer et encore plus quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais me mettre à son service pour une durée indéterminée. Il est resté un long moment silencieux, se contentant de planter son regard dans le mien. C'était fou, mais j'avais vraiment l'impression que ses yeux voyaient au plus profond de mon âme. C'en était troublant. Il avait finalement accepté, sans me poser plus de questions. Je lui en ai été plus que reconnaissant, je ne le sentais pas de tout lui déballer sur le moment. Et puis, il se doutait bien que je finirais par lui en parler, il voulait sans doute attendre que je fasse le premier pas au lieu de me brusquer.

Quelques jours après mon arrivée à Suna, des ninjas de Konoha portant un message de l'Hokage à l'attention du Kazekage étaient arrivés. Gaara me l'avait montré le soir même. Rien de bien surprenant, Tsunade-baachan demandait s'il ne m'avait pas vu et s'il n'avait pas des nouvelles de moi. Mais j'ai été légèrement surpris de constater que je n'avais pas été déclaré nukenin mais simplement absent. L'Hokage m'avait soit disant envoyé en mission solo de longue durée. Etrange… Gaara m'a dit avoir répondu qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de moi, me demandant ensuite si c'était bien ce que je voulais. Je l'avais alors remercié avec le sourire, mais je suis persuadé qu'il a tout de suite détecté la tristesse qui se cachait derrière… Décidément, il est vraiment trop perspicace, c'est chiant parfois !

Depuis ce moment, je suis resté à Suna, effectuant des missions sous les ordres de Gaara et continuant mon entraînement. D'ailleurs, je dois avouer que de ce côté-là, venir à Suna a été plus que bénéfique. Gaara avait un jour émis l'idée qu'il serait bon que j'essaye de coopérer avec Kyuubi, au lieu de toujours me battre contre lui. Je l'avais regardé avec des grands yeux, me demandant un instant ce qu'il avait pris pour le faire délirer comme ça, mais je m'étais vite rendu compte qu'il était plus que sérieux. Selon lui, c'était une perte de temps et d'efficacité que nous ne cessions de nous battre l'un contre l'autre, nous n'avions rien à gagner à agir de la sorte. J'avais alors réfléchi plus intensément (si si, je vous assure, ça m'arrive à moi aussi !) aux arguments plus que pertinents qu'il avançait, et il m'avait alors dit avec un sourire en coin qu'il m'aiderait lors de mon entraînement. Après tout, il avait déjà réussi plus ou moins à entrer en contact avec Shukaku, alors cela devait être possible pour moi de faire la même chose avec Kyuubi.

Ça a été dur, je ne vous le cache pas. Pour parvenir à entrer en communication avec Kyuubi, il fallait que je fasse le vide dans mon esprit. Ne plus rien ressentir, être en paix avec moi-même, pour ensuite pouvoir entrer dans une sorte de transe qui me permettrait de discuter avec mon démon. Moi qui peine à me concentrer plus de 10 secondes ne serait-ce que pour écouter le but d'une mission, un tel niveau de concentration, c'était mission impossible pour moi ! Peut-être pas impossible finalement, puisque j'ai finalement réussi à entamer les négociations avec mon renard préféré. Et c'était pas facile ! C'est qu'il est dur en affaire celui-là ! Au début, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me faire bouffer, heureusement qu'il y avait des barreaux entre lui et moi ! Mais je ne me suis pas découragé et j'ai finalement réussi à le faire m'écouter. Il n'avait rien à perdre dans ce que je lui proposais, et tout à y gagner ! Nous sommes ainsi arrivés à un compromis, après moult discussions. Quoi comme compromis ? C'est un secret, je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler non plus, je perdrais de mon charme…

**« - Ton charme ? Parce que t'en as peut-être ? Désolé, j'étais pas au courant.**

- Ah bah tiens, ça faisait longtemps, ça m'a vraiment manqué de t'entendre, tu peux pas savoir !

**- Excuse mais quand j'entends des énormités pareilles, j'ai du mal à rester de marbre.**

- Laisse-moi finir au moins Kyuukyuu, si tu t'en mêles, on s'en sortira jamais !

**- M'appelle pas comme ça !**

- Tu préfères Bibi ?** »**

J'ignore les grognements de mécontentement de mon renard qui, apparemment, n'aime pas des masses ses nouveaux surnoms (j'comprends pas, ils sont trop classes pourtant !). Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui, mon entraînement. Après avoir fait ami-ami avec Kyuubi, on a appris à mieux se connaître et à combattre ensemble, lui m'aidant à perfectionner mes techniques et m'en apprenant de nouvelles, et moi ajoutant ma touche personnelle dans ce qu'il m'apprenait. Le résultat ? Et bah, plus que satisfaisant ! Un an plus tard, je me sens beaucoup plus serein et accompli dans ma vie de shinobi, et cela se ressent également en mission. Dans ma vie privée ? Ce n'est peut-être pas encore tout à fait ça, mais ça progresse !

« **- T'en es sûr de ça ?**

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?

**- Rien, juste qu'il serait temps que t'arrêtes de te voiler la face.**

- Je ne me voile rien du tout, fiche moi la paix avec ça !

**- S'il n'y avait rien, tu ne t'énerverais pas comme ça. »**

Sa dernière phrase me perturbe un instant, avant que je ne me souvienne de ce que je devais faire. C'est vrai, Gaara m'a convoqué, il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de trainer en chemin d'ailleurs… Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouve devant la porte de son bureau. Quelques coups frappés, un « entrez » répondu, et me voilà devant lui.

- Kazekage-sama, vous vouliez me voir ? demande-je tout en m'inclinant légèrement.

- Allons Naruto, ne sois pas aussi formel avec moi, ça ne te va pas ! me répond-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je me redresse, et mes yeux croisent alors les siens, tandis qu'un sourire naît inconsciemment sur mes lèvres.

- T'as raison, excuse moi, l'habitude !

Il ne dit rien mais acquiesce légèrement, signe qu'il comprend ce que je veux dire.

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Naruto, est-ce que tu es bien ici ? me demande-t-il après un instant de silence.

Sa question me laisse stupéfait : mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

- Euh, oui, pourquoi ? réponds-je, hésitant.

- Est-ce qu'il ne te manque rien ? interroge-t-il de nouveau, ignorant ma question.

- Oui, tout va bien, déclare-je tandis qu'un léger sentiment de malaise que je ne m'explique pas m'envahit progressivement.

- Peux-tu me le redire en me regardant dans les yeux ?

Sa demande m'étonne, n'ayant moi-même pas eu conscience que je les avais détournés. Plantant mon regard dans le sien, je réitère les mots qu'il veut entendre. Il me scrute alors un instant, avec toujours cette désagréable sensation qu'il parvient à lire au plus profond de mon âme. Mais je soutiens son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche un discret soupir.

- Je le savais, tu te leurres, énonce-t-il finalement.

- Je me leurre sur quoi ? demande-je, légèrement agacé par ses manigances et ne comprenant toujours pas où il veut en venir.

- Naruto, pourquoi as-tu quitté Konoha ? interroge-t-il, éludant de nouveau totalement ma question. Que cherches-tu à fuir en venant ici ?

- Rien. Je ne fuis absolument rien.

- Tu détournes de nouveau les yeux… constate-t-il avec amusement.

- Mais rien, merde ! Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? lui réponds-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens, la colère commençant peu à peu à me gagner.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ? me demande-t-il, toujours aussi calme et posé.

- On croirait entendre Kyuubi, marmonne-je après un bref éclat de rire.

- Il est d'accord avec moi alors ?

Face au silence qui accompagne cette question qui n'en est pas vraiment une, je sens le regard de Gaara posé sur moi tandis que je m'efforce obstinément à détourner le mien. Je l'entends de nouveau pousser un léger soupir.

- Tu sais Naruto, je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es le premier ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Tu m'as sorti de mon monde de ténèbres. Tu m'as beaucoup donné sans rien demander en échange.

- C'est normal, c'est ça les amis, réplique-je en maintenant mon regard planté sur le mur à ma gauche.

Je me sens rougir, ses paroles me faisant énormément plaisir je dois l'avouer. Après tout, lui aussi m'a beaucoup offert sans rien demander en retour, surtout cette dernière année, même s'il n'en a pas conscience.

- Mais aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de faire quelque chose.

Mon regard se plante immédiatement dans le sien, légèrement anxieux sur ce qui va suivre.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

Attends un peu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire au juste là ?

- Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, et plus tard, je suis sûr que tu comprendras mon choix.

L'appréhension me gagne de plus en plus lorsque j'entends quelques coups frappés à la porte. Gaara fixe un instant ses yeux dans les miens avant d'autoriser la personne à entrer. Mon attention se tourne vers l'entrée, et je vois alors avec la plus grande stupeur qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Ebahi, je vois entrer Kakashi, Sakura et… Sasuke. Ils ont l'air aussi surpris que moi de cette rencontre. Enfin… Kakashi et Sakura ont l'air surpris, alors que _toi_, tu as toujours un air aussi indéchiffrable. Je me gifle mentalement. C'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça, je n'ai plus aucune raison de dire _toi_, c'est lui maintenant !

La surprise passée, je vois Sakura s'approcher de moi, et avant même que j'ai eu le temps de m'y préparer, elle m'envoie un coup de poing monstrueux qui me fait atterrir avec force dans le mur d'en face. Me redressant péniblement, je reçois soudainement un poids dans les bras.

- Me refais plus jamais ça, baka ! me crie Sakura, après s'être jetée à mon cou.

Je la sens trembler légèrement, tandis que je devine les larmes coulant sur ses joues. C'est la première fois que je la vois dans un tel état de faiblesse, je n'ai aucune idée de comment je dois réagir…

- T'as une idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand on m'a appris que t'étais parti ? Que toi aussi tu m'avais abandonnée ? Putain, mais ça vous amuse ou quoi de me faire ça ?

Ses mots mettent un moment avant de prendre leur pleine portée… c'est vrai, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait au départ d'un être cher. Me voir partir après avoir une fois subi la désertion de Sasuke, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour elle. Je n'y avais pas réfléchi…

**« - Et même si tu y avais réfléchi, ce qui, en soit, est quelque chose de hautement improbable et qui me donne des frissons rien que d'y penser, est-ce que ça t'aurait arrêté ?**

- Merci pour la haute opinion que tu as de moi, y a pas à dire, ça me touche Kyuukyuu !

**- De rien, c'est gratuit, et arrête avec ce surnom débile !**

- C'est toi qui as commencé… Mais non, pour répondre à ta question, je ne pense pas que ça m'aurait arrêté. »

Je me reconnecte de nouveau avec la réalité, Sakura dans mes bras qui continue à déverser toute la colère qu'elle a retenue cette dernière année, depuis mon départ. Je la laisse faire, me sentant coupable de l'avoir trahie de la sorte.

- Ah vous les mecs, sérieusement, Dame Nature ne vous a pas gâtés, c'est vraiment dommage qu'elle ait oublié de vous donner un cerveau… Non mais avec quoi vous réfléchissez pour prendre des décisions aussi débiles ! s'exclame Sakura, toujours en colère même si je la sens se décontracter de plus en plus.

- Nous aussi, on a un cerveau, il est juste situé plus bas que vous, à ce qu'il paraît, lui réponds-je, la coupant ainsi dans son flot de paroles.

Elle s'arrête instantanément, en même temps qu'elle s'écarte légèrement de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux. Elle reste silencieuse un moment, avant d'éclater de rire en voyant le sourire pervers que je lui offre.

- Ha ha, oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, que vous les mecs, vous réfléchissez avec une certaine partie de votre anatomie, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de trouver un quelconque neurone dans cette partie-là, réplique-t-elle en me donnant une pichenette sur le front, tout en me rendant mon sourire pervers.

Bon Dieu, ça fait du bien de la voir comme ça. De la revoir comme ça. Mine de rien, sa présence à mes côtés et tout ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est, ça m'avait manqué. Et je n'en prends pleinement conscience que maintenant.

- Dites tout de suite si on vous dérange… vous voulez pas une chambre non plus ? demande Gaara, un sourire en coin trônant sur ses lèvres.

Je sursaute au son de sa voix. J'avais totalement oublié qu'ils étaient là dis donc… Et un instant plus tard, je rougis en constatant la position dans laquelle Sakura et moi sommes : moi assis au sol et adossé contre le mur, elle à califourchon sur moi. Prenez la même position avec les vêtements en moins… bref, vous avez compris ! Si je suis assez gêné de la situation, surtout en entendant Kyuubi se poiler à n'en plus finir, totalement hilare de me voir comme un adolescent pris en faute, ça n'a pas du tout l'air de déranger Sakura qui se relève comme si de rien n'était. Gaara me regarde en souriant. Visiblement, Kyuubi n'est pas le seul à trouver la situation à son goût… D'ailleurs, il me doit quelques petites explications sur le beau merdier dans lequel il m'a foutu !

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, j'imagine que je n'ai plus besoin de m'expliquer sur la raison qui m'a poussée à vous demander à Suna ?

- Non, en effet, ça me paraît plus qu'évident, répond Kakashi tout en me regardant.

Un bref silence plutôt tendu suit ces paroles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendent. Que je leur explique la raison de mon départ ? Bien sûr, quelle bonne idée ! De toute façon, il y en a un qui doit très bien la connaître cette raison…

- Sakura, Sasuke, attendez-nous dehors, déclare Kakashi, tandis que Gaara et lui se regardent fixement.

- Bien sensei, dit Sakura en acquiesçant alors que Sasuke s'est contenté de hocher la tête.

La porte se referme derrière eux, et nous voilà tous les trois seuls. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que la discussion ne va pas me plaire des masses…

- Naruto, tu rentres avec nous à Konoha. Nous repartirons demain matin à l'aube, ordonne Kakashi sans même me regarder.

Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ! J'adore ma vie, y a pas à dire !

**« - Et bah gamin, t'es pas rendu ! J'aimerais pas être à ta place…**

- Ah… Je m'y attendais…

**- Tu t'attendais à devoir rentrer à Konoha ?**

- Non, je m'attendais à ce que tu fourres ton gros nez poilu là dedans !

**- Bah il faut bien, pour une fois que je trouve le fait d'être enfermé dans le corps d'un débile plus plaisant que de vivre ce que tu vis…**

- T'en loupes pas une ?

**- Non !**

- Tu vois une solution pour me sortir de là ?

**- Pas la moindre ! »**

Je pousse un discret soupir devant la jubilation de mon démon qui se satisfait pleinement de me voir dans la merde la plus totale.

- Kazekage-sama, Naruto était ici durant tout ce temps ? enchaîne Kakashi.

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi ne nous avoir prévenus que maintenant ?

- J'ai mes raisons, répond Gaara après une légère hésitation. Mais je pense qu'il est temps pour Naruto de regagner son village. Même s'il a bien aidé Suna, je pense que sa place est à Konoha.

- Et moi, personne ne me demande mon avis ? questionne-je, un peu agacé qu'ils parlent devant moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Naruto, pourquoi es-tu parti de Konoha ? interroge Kakashi en tournant son regard vers moi.

- Moi aussi j'avais mes raisons.

- Et aujourd'hui, vas-tu rentrer avec nous ?

- Tu me laisses le choix ? Pourtant je ne pense pas l'avoir.

- En effet, tu ne l'as pas, même si j'aurais préféré te le laisser, répond Kakashi, une once de tristesse transparaissant dans sa voix.

- Alors il n'y a plus à discuter, conclus-je en me tournant vers Gaara.

Celui-ci nous regarde tous les deux successivement avant de demander à Kakashi de sortir. Nous nous fixons ensuite un long moment, en silence, comme si les mots étaient inutiles pour se faire comprendre de l'autre. C'est moi qui finalement finis par craquer.

- Il est temps que j'arrête de fuir, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je crois que ce serait mieux, en effet.

Je soupire, avant de m'incliner légèrement en sa direction.

- Merci Gaara, pour tout ce que tu as fait, dis-je avant de me redresser. Tu n'en as sans doute pas conscience, mais tu as fait beaucoup pour moi, sans rien demander en échange toi non plus. Tu es l'un de mes amis les plus précieux.

Je le vois sourire, et je sais qu'il a été touché par ce que j'ai dit.

- Ce sont des adieux alors ?

- Des au revoir plutôt, réplique-je en souriant. C'est moins déprimant !

Il se lève de son siège, fait quelques pas et se retrouve devant moi. Je le vois tendre la main, que je m'empresse de serrer, avant de le tirer vers moi et de l'enlacer. Je le sens légèrement surpris par mon geste, mais il ne me dit rien et ne me rejette pas non plus.

- Naruto…

- Tu vas me manquer, le coupe-je.

- Toi aussi, me répond-t-il, alors que je devine le sourire qui vient d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Je resserre mon étreinte, avant de reculer. Il faut bien que je le laisse respirer un peu, et puis il n'a pas franchement l'habitude de telles démonstrations d'affection ! Un autre que moi aurait déjà goûté à son tombeau du désert…

- Merci encore.

Je le salue avant de prendre congé et de retrouver mon équipe, en train de m'attendre devant la porte. De nouveau, un silence pesant s'installe entre nous, avant que Sakura prenne les choses en main et décide que ce serait sympa d'aller prendre un peu de bon temps ensemble autour d'un verre, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu. Et bah, heureusement que les femmes sont là pour mener la danse, car nous, et malgré le fait qu'on soit trois, nous étions tous plantés comme des idiots à se regarder en chiens de faïence !

Et la soirée a ainsi commencé, nous quatre assis autour d'une table, découvrant l'ambiance d'un des nombreux bars de la ville. Si pour moi, cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire, je doute que les autres aient vraiment pu expérimenter ce genre d'endroits à Suna. La conversation se teinte d'une note joyeuse, chacun savourant le fait de se retrouver après autant de temps. Sauf Sasuke bien sûr. Après avoir fini son verre et sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot, malgré la discussion enflammée qui nous anime tous les trois, il déclare qu'il rentre à l'hôtel pour se reposer. Il décline l'offre de Sakura qui lui propose de rester plus longtemps avec nous, prétextant qu'il a besoin de repos. De mon côté, je m'en fous. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a changé, et je n'ai aucunement besoin de renouer une quelconque relation avec lui. Je préfère de loin la compagnie de Sakura. Plus tard dans la soirée, c'est Kakashi qui nous quitte, nous recommandant de ne pas nous coucher trop tard car la route qui nous attend le lendemain est longue. J'ai ainsi savouré le reste de la soirée en compagnie de Sakura, appréciant son humour, sa joie de vivre, et toutes les taquineries qui nous adorions nous faire. Personne n'aurait pu dire que cela fait un an que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, notre complicité n'en a pas du tout souffert. A la fin de la soirée, juste avant de nous quitter, elle me prend dans ses bras, me chuchotant dans le creux de l'oreille « Tu m'as manquée. » Sa chaleur, le contact de son corps contre le mien, toute la tendresse qu'elle me transmet… cela m'émeut presque jusqu'aux larmes, et je me rends compte maintenant qu'il m'est totalement impossible de vivre sans elle. Je lui rends son étreinte, lui murmurant « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. » Nous restons comme ça quelques minutes, avant qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, m'embrassant sur la joue avant de me souhaiter bonne nuit. Je la regarde s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de moi-même regagner ma chambre.

----------------

Le voyage du retour s'est déroulé sans incident, Sakura monopolisant tout mon temps et moi tout le sien pour notre plus grand plaisir. Retrouver la complicité que j'avais avec elle avant de partir m'a fait un bien fou, tellement de bien que je n'ai pas un instant songé à tous les problèmes auxquels j'allais devoir faire face en revenant à Konoha. Et l'un de ces principaux problèmes voyageait juste à côté de nous. Et maintenant que je suis devant les portes de mon village, je ne sais plus que penser. Bien sûr, j'appréhende le moment où je me retrouverai devant Tsunade-baachan, elle qui m'a tant fait confiance, elle qui compte aussi tant pour moi… Je sais qu'elle sera déçue, mais je ne veux pas le voir dans ses yeux. Mais ce problème mis à part, c'est plutôt le comportement de Sasuke qui m'intrigue plus que tout. Durant tout le voyage, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole, n'a pas non plus cherché à se retrouver seul avec moi. Que cherche-t-il ? A-t-il compris que cela ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de me dominer ? Que sa vengeance sur moi serait désormais inutile ? Je l'espère, mais je suis loin d'en être persuadé, bien au contraire.

Me voici devant la porte de l'Hokage, et je suis stressé à mort. Encore plus par le fait que Tsunade-baachan veut me voir seul. J'entre avec appréhension, et à peine la porte refermée, je me reçois un coup de poing magistral qui me fait atterrir contre le mur. Décidément, c'est la mode en ce moment ! On ne se demande pas d'où Sakura tient ça ! Je me relève péniblement, et mes yeux croisent ceux de Tsunade-baachan, debout à quelques mètres de moi. Et contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, je n'y lis pas de la déception mais plutôt de l'inquiétude et de la joie de me revoir. Je souris chaleureusement, et elle me prend aussitôt dans ses bras. Elle aussi m'a manqué, et dans ses bras, j'ai comme la sensation d'enfin connaître l'amour d'une mère. Et sans que je puisse l'empêcher, je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je suis persuadé que Tsunade-baachan l'a remarqué elle aussi, mais elle ne dit rien, et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté le village ? me demande-t-elle tout doucement, avec tendresse.

- Je ne sais plus, lui réponds-je.

Elle ne me demande rien de plus, sachant que je ne dirais rien d'autre. Mais honnêtement, c'est vrai. Quand je vois ce qui m'attend ici, les êtres chers qui m'offrent leur tendresse et leur amour, je me demande bien pour quelle raison stupide j'ai quitté le village. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à Konoha.

Elle s'écarte de moi, me caresse tendrement la joue, et m'ouvre la main pour y déposer quelque chose. Je baisse les yeux pour découvrir ladite chose : une clé.

- La clé de ton appartement, tout est resté tel que tu l'as laissé, dit-elle en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau.

Je reste debout en face d'elle, me doutant bien que ce qui va suivre sera nettement moins plaisant.

- Tu dois certainement déjà être au courant grâce au Kazekage, mais j'ai fait en sorte que tu ne sois pas déclaré nukenin mais simplement absent pour mission de longue durée directement sous mes ordres.

Elle s'arrête un instant, et mon manque de réaction face à cette nouvelle lui confirme ce qu'elle soupçonnait.

- Les vieux du conseil ont quelques doutes, mais ça s'arrangera bientôt. Tu vas réintégrer l'équipe 7, et vous fonctionnerez de la même façon qu'avant ton départ. Mais je te préviens Naruto… menace-t-elle en pointant un index dans ma direction.

Ouah, et bah je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle est une kunoichi tant redoutée… ses yeux sont tellement effrayants que des frissons commencent à me remonter du bas du dos. Peu importe ce qu'elle me dit, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de refuser là !

- S'il te prend l'envie stupide de recommencer un coup comme celui-là, tu peux être sûr que je viens moi-même te chercher par la peau du cul pour te ramener, et je m'assurerais personnellement que tu ne puisses plus quitter le village, compris ?

Oui, madame, tout ce que vous voulez madame ! J'acquiesce silencieusement tout en déglutissant, avant que son regard ne redevienne rieur. Elle esquisse un sourire malin, visiblement très satisfaite de son petit effet.

**« -Et bah ma parole, tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu là !**

- Tu sais quoi ? Je me disais exactement la même chose… »

Je soupire, souriant après le petit jeu de ma supérieure, avant que quelque chose ne me revienne en mémoire.

- Tsunade-baachan, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir déclaré nukenin ? interroge-je, me posant cette question depuis un long moment maintenant.

- Un futur Hokage déclaré nukenin, ça ne le fait pas trop, tu ne crois pas ? me répond-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Je reste stupéfait par sa réponse un instant, avant de lui rendre son sourire et de la saluer. Arrivé devant la porte, je m'arrête sans me retourner.

- Merci, murmure-je juste avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître.

Je ne la vois pas mais je sais qu'elle m'a entendu, et je l'imagine un sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux fixés sur la porte qui vient de se refermer derrière moi.

Une fois dans la rue, j'erre au gré de mes envies, heureux de retrouver le village de mon enfance, le village qui m'a tant manqué. Je n'en reviens pas d'ailleurs, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'autant de choses me manqueraient après avoir choisi de commencer une nouvelle vie. Je pensais naïvement que Suna remplacerait ce que Konoha avait gardé pour elle. J'étais loin de la vérité. Après tout, même si j'ai beaucoup souffert ici, c'est dans ce même lieu que les plus intenses joies de ma vie se sont déroulées. C'est ici que se trouvent les gens que j'aime le plus au monde.

Un sourire aux lèvres et la tête dans les nuages, je me rends à peine compte que je viens d'arriver au pied de mon appartement, mes pieds m'y ayant conduit inconsciemment. J'entends Kyuubi grogner au fond de moi, et en levant la tête, je comprends pourquoi. Adossé nonchalamment contre la rambarde, Sasuke est là, m'attendant vraisemblablement. Me voyant, il tourne la tête vers moi avant de sourire chaleureusement. Quel acteur ! Je sais très bien qu'il m'a vu bien avant que je ne le voie moi-même, mais il fait tout de même semblant de n'avoir aperçu ma présence que maintenant. Mon visage s'assombrit tandis que je monte les marches menant au perron de mon appartement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-je d'une voix glaciale, ne daignant même pas le regarder, tout en glissant la clé dans la serrure.

- Te parler.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Tu me fuis ? demande-t-il avec arrogance.

- Tsss…

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver, c'est à peine croyable ! Je laisse la porte ouverte, dépose mes chaussures dans l'entrée et me dirige vers le salon. Il fait de même, et assis sur le canapé, je le vois me rejoindre.

- Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ? questionne-je avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Tu as peut-être bien joué, mais c'est terminé maintenant ! Il hésite un instant, se demandant sans doute par où commencer. Je vois ensuite un sourire malsain éclairé son visage, tandis que ses yeux se teintent d'une lueur sombre. Sans le vouloir, je commence légèrement à paniquer, cette scène ne me rappelant que douloureusement de vieux souvenirs.

- Mais je veux parler de ton départ Naruto. De ta fuite face à moi.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, guettant la moindre de mes expressions. Même si j'ai tiqué face au mot fuite, je ne lui donnerai pas le plaisir de me laisser déstabiliser.

- Je l'avoue, ça ne faisait pas partie de mes plans. Ça m'a grandement contrarié tu sais, dit-il en soupirant, la main gauche sur la joue comme une mère qui s'exaspère des bêtises de son fils.

Il le fait exprès et ça m'énerve, même si je sais qu'il cherche délibérément à me faire sortir de mes gonds.

- J'ai dû attendre un an avant de te retrouver, et je me suis dit que peut-être, tout ne se déroulerait pas comme prévu. Mais j'ai eu le bonheur de constater que si… continue-t-il, un sourire de psychopathe se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demande-je en fronçant les sourcils.

J'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'il insinue, et la panique me gagne de plus en plus. Mais il ne faut pas, je ne dois rien lui montrer… sinon ça recommencera.

- Mais que tu es toujours sous mon emprise Naruto.

- Pfff, n'importe quoi… tu n'as pas changé, hein ? Toujours aussi imbu de toi-même.

J'essaye de le blesser, mais mes mots n'ont pas le même effet que les siens : les siens déchirent un peu plus le fragile contrôle que je m'efforce de maintenir, alors que les miens glissent sans heurt sur sa carapace. On dirait que rien ne peut l'atteindre.

- Alors pourquoi me fuis-tu depuis nos retrouvailles ? Si je n'avais pas raison, tu n'aurais pas évité par tous les moyens de te retrouver seul avec moi.

- Je ne t'ai pas évité, c'est toi qui n'as pas cherché à m'appr…

- Oh si, j'ai essayé de te parler seul à seul. Pour voir si quelque chose avait changé avec le temps. Mais les quelques fois où j'ai essayé, tu trouvais toujours un prétexte pour te retrouver collé à Sakura, même si tu n'en avais pas clairement conscience.

Je reste sans voix, n'en revenant pas. Alors non seulement il a toujours la même influence sur moi, mais en plus il l'a deviné dès les premiers instants ?

- Si je n'avais plus la moindre influence sur toi, tu aurais plutôt recherché la confrontation au lieu de la fuir, me prouvant ainsi que cela ne servait à rien de m'acharner dans un combat perdu d'avance, tu ne crois pas ?

Et de nouveau, ses mots me blessent, tel un couteau qu'il enfonce un peu plus profondément à chaque fois, pour goûter à la lente agonie qui en découle.

- Mais si tu veux, je peux te le prouver… susurre-t-il tout en s'approchant de moi.

Les derniers remparts de ma raison s'écroulent et la panique submerge tout mon esprit. Revivre tout ça ? Jamais ! Aussi rapidement que mon expérience de shinobi me le permet, je m'empare d'un kunaï de ma main droite, que je pose sur mon poignet gauche.

- Tu as peut-être raison, peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi maître de moi-même que je le prétends. Mais je préfère encore mourir plutôt que de te voir gagner !

Il avance encore d'un pas, alors que je lui hurle ces mots au visage :

- Ne t'approche pas plus ou je le fais ! Tu ne m'en crois peut-être pas capable ?

Il s'arrête un instant, m'observant d'un air indéchiffrable. Puis, il sourit, et avance de nouveau. Sans une once d'hésitation, la lame court sur ma peau, dessinant une profonde coupure où le sang commence à couler. Je n'entends pas les protestations de Kyuubi, qui ne doit pas se réjouir de mourir de la sorte, mais je m'en moque. Mes yeux sont fixés dans les siens, et je jubile face à cette victoire. Il est surpris. Choqué même. Pensait-il que je n'étais pas capable de le faire ? Je souris encore devant l'air désemparé qu'il affiche, sourire que je perds instantanément quand je vois ses lèvres s'étirer.

- Tu y as cru ? me demande-t-il, sournoisement.

Je ne comprends pas, que veut-il dire par là ? Il s'avance vers moi, me prend le kunaï des mains, profitant de mon étonnement, et place sa main droite au-dessus de mon poignet. J'écarquille les yeux quand je vois du chakra vert sortir de sa main. En un instant, ma blessure se referme, sans la moindre cicatrice.

- Alors, surpris ? questionne-t-il, un sourire mauvais accroché sur ses lèvres.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas, mes yeux hébétés regardant l'endroit où, il y a un instant, le sang s'écoulait à flots. Je sens Sasuke me pousser contre le mur, bloquant mon corps contre le sien.

- Tu es ma marionnette Naruto, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille, tandis que je sens sa main passer sous mon t-shirt.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** ... euh, bah, chapitre 3 dimanche 11 octobre ! Et interdit de tuer l'auteur entre temps ! Et encore moins Sasuke, j'en ai encore un peu besoin pour les chapitres à venir... kiss et à la semaine prochaine, pensez à laisser une tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Entre haine et amour...

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru... Homophobes s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Drama/Angst

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Après avoir essayé la demande suppliante, le chantage, le kidnapping, et bien d'autres choses encore, Masashi Kishimoto a refusé de me donner Gaara, il n'a même pas voulu me donner Sasuke et Suigetsu, alors les personnages sont bien à lui et non à moi...

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3

Une douce chaleur sur ma peau me sort peu à peu de la torpeur de mon sommeil. Mes yeux encore ensommeillés s'ouvrent lentement, pour se refermer aussitôt, agressés par la lumière ambiante. Je les rouvre délicatement, m'habituant progressivement à la clarté de la pièce, éclairée abondamment par les rayons du soleil. Mon regard se pose tout autour de moi, explorant mon environnement. Je suis dans ma chambre, dans mon appartement. Seul. Je parcours mon corps, nu et couvert de nombreuses marques. Les siennes. Je sens mes yeux me piquer légèrement, tandis qu'ils s'emplissent de larmes, encore contenues.

**« - Naruto…**

- Ha ha, c'est drôle comme situation non ? Je suis là, tout seul comme un con, en train de m'apitoyer sur ma vie, tu dois trouver ça comique non ?

**- Naruto…**

- Après tout, c'est mieux pour toi non ? Ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour toi de me voir dans un tel état ! Plus je suis affaibli, et plus tu as de chances de t'emparer de mon corps, alors tu as tout fait pour que cette situation se produise, tout est de ta faute en fait !

**- …**

- J'espère que tu es satisfait maintenant, tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ? Je suis totalement à ta merci, alors profites en ! hurle-je à l'attention de mon démon.

**- Naruto… je suis désolé. »**

Suite à ces quelques mots, le faible contrôle que j'exerçais encore sur moi se brise, et je sens mes larmes courir le long de mes joues, témoins de ma douleur intérieure. Bien sûr que je sais que Kyuubi n'y est pour rien là-dedans ! Bien sûr que j'ai conscience de mon injustice à son encontre ! En réalité, tout ça n'a jamais été que la faute d'une personne. Une seule personne.

« - Kyuukyuu, ça va recommencer n'est-ce pas ?

**- Je ne le permettrai pas.**

- Je ne le supporterai pas tu sais ?

**- Je sais.**

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne sais plus…

**- Naruto, ferme les yeux. »**

J'obéis à sa demande, pour me retrouver dans son monde, à l'intérieur de mon esprit. Mais les barreaux et le cachot lugubre ont laissé place à une atmosphère bien plus sereine, chaleureuse. Je le vois alors s'avancer vers moi, ses neuf queues flottant fièrement derrière lui. Malgré le fait qu'il a adopté une taille bien plus raisonnable, étant maintenant juste un peu plus grand qu'un renard normal, il n'a rien perdu de sa grâce, de sa puissance, de son air majestueux. Il s'arrête en face de moi, et je m'agenouille pour enlacer son cou de mes bras et plonger mon visage dans sa fourrure. Et ici enfin, je me sens bien. En sécurité. Il est moi, une partie de moi, et je suis une partie de lui. Il est le seul à pouvoir me rendre aussi serein. Et je suis le seul capable de rester à ses côtés. Lui et moi formons un tout, et même si aucun de nous deux ne l'admettra jamais, nous avons chacun besoin de la présence de l'autre à nos côtés.

----------------

Les jours défilent, les uns après les autres, chacun ressemblant au précédent. Mon regard se perd dans les couleurs chatoyantes du soleil couchant, laissant mes pensées dériver et ma carapace se fissurer. Cette carapace que je me suis construite, pour me protéger. Me protéger de lui. Quel autre choix avais-je que celui-là ? Celui de me cacher derrière de faux sourires, pour ne pas dévoiler la peine qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Fuir ? Je l'ai déjà fait. Et ça n'a rien changé. Ça a seulement apporté de la peine aux personnes qui m'étaient chères. Alors je préfère cette vie, faite de mensonges pour ne pas leur faire de mal. Même si cela doit me détruire.

Mon regard quitte ce si merveilleux paysage pour se porter distraitement sur un objet, distant d'une dizaine de centimètres de mon poignet droit. Un kunaï. Mes yeux glissent le long de cette arme, si belle. Si tranchante. Mon hésitation ne dure qu'un instant, avant que ma main ne s'en empare. J'entends comme assourdie l'exclamation de Kyuubi devant mon geste, mais je m'en moque. Déjà, la lame a laissé une fine estafilade rouge où le sang commence doucement à perler, souillant le sol de gouttes carmin.

**« - Putain Naruto, arrête avec ça ! T'es complètement débile ou quoi ?!? Tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose ? Arrête d'être aussi lâche, ça m'énerve ! Tu souffres suffisamment comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter !**

- Oui, je sais. Je suis con, n'est-ce-pas ?

**- …**

- Je sais bien que ça ne changera rien, mais au moins, pendant ces moments-là, la douleur est si forte qu'elle me fait tout oublier. Pendant ces moments-là, j'oublie tout, même lui, et je me sens bien. Tu comprends ?

**- Je ne veux pas essayer de comprendre une telle logique. Tu ne fais que fuir, ce n'est pas ça qui t'aidera à te sentir mieux. Je préfèrerais que tu te battes, comme tu as toujours eu l'habitude de le faire.**

- Me battre ?

**- Oui. Ce n'est pas ton sang qui devrait couler, mais le sien. Tu dois lui faire payer.**

- Oui, c'est vrai… je devrais… »

Je me perds un instant dans mes rêveries solitaires, avant qu'une présence ne me sorte de mes songes. Je me retourne brusquement, complètement paniqué. Sakura me regarde, silencieusement, plantant ses yeux émeraude dans les miens. A cet instant, son regard est totalement indéchiffrable. Que ressent-elle face à cet acte si insensé ? Haine ? Mépris ? Tristesse ? Mais ai-je vraiment envie de le savoir ? De savoir à quel point je la déçois ?

- De… Depuis combien de temps tu regardes ?

- Depuis suffisamment longtemps, me répond-t-elle, imperturbable.

- Merde…

Mes faibles défenses s'écroulent devant elle, tandis que mes larmes, trop longtemps retenues, commencent à s'écouler librement. Je ramène mes genoux vers moi et plonge la tête entre mes bras, masquant ma honte à son regard. Elle s'approche doucement de moi et sans un mot, elle saisit mon poignet, s'asseyant ensuite à mes côtés pour examiner attentivement ma blessure.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce-pas ? me demande-t-elle, ses yeux parcourant encore la peau marquée de mon poignet, que l'on devine sous le sang.

- Que je me coupe ? interroge-je à mon tour, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Oui.

- Non.

- Quand as-tu commencé ? questionne-t-elle de nouveau, d'un ton neutre.

- Je ne sais pas… il y a un mois peut-être. Chaque fois que c'est trop dur…

Elle ne dit rien, et je sens soudain une douce chaleur se répandre, chassant la douleur. Je relève la tête, pour voir qu'un chakra vert referme progressivement ma blessure. Effaçant en même temps les traces de mes infamies passées. Une fois mes blessures guéries, j'enlève brusquement ma main de la sienne, la plaquant contre mon corps comme pour tenter de la faire disparaître, et par la même occasion, de cacher toute trace de ce crime.

- T… tu… tu dois me détester maintenant, non ? demande-je en fuyant son regard, pour ne pas y voir de la colère.

Elle ne dit rien, et je sais alors que j'ai raison. Qu'elle me déteste. Qu'elle ne me verra plus comme son frère mais comme un étranger, un ennemi.

- Tu… tu as raison. Je… je le mérite. Tout est de ma faute.

- Naruto…

- Je… je ne t'en voudrais pas. Si… si tu t'en vas…

- Naruto !

L'exclamation de ma coéquipière me fait sursauter, tandis que je me décide enfin à planter mes yeux dans les siens. J'y décèle de la colère. Je le savais. Elle me déteste maintenant…

- Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Elle parle de quoi là ? Elle saisit soudainement ma main, qu'elle enserre entre les deux siennes.

- Tu crois franchement que je pourrais te détester un jour ? Toi ? T'as du culot pour ne serait-ce qu'oser penser quelque chose de la sorte ! Fulmine-t-elle, une moue boudeuse absolument adorable sur le visage.

Alors là, je suis littéralement scié. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle réagirait de la sorte.

- Tu… tu ne me détestes pas ?

- Non, espèce de baka ! Crie-t-elle, avant de me faire une pichenette sur le front. Non mais franchement, des fois je me demande vraiment ce qu'il y a là dedans, finit-elle en riant.

Je reste sans voix, la regardant simplement, elle et toute la tendresse qu'elle me transmet par son regard. Je l'attire vers moi et l'enlace, cachant ma tête dans son épaule. Je la serre contre moi, savourant sa chaleur, respirant son odeur délicate. Les larmes recommencent à couler, et je sais qu'elle doit elle aussi les sentir, mais elle ne dit rien.

- Merci, murmure-je faiblement.

Mais je sais qu'elle a entendu. Merci d'être là. Merci de me soutenir. Merci de m'accepter tel que je suis. Merci de m'aimer.

----------------

Combien de temps sommes-nous restés ainsi ? Je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il que maintenant, je me sens mieux. Calme, presque serein. Je desserre mon étreinte, m'éloignant lentement d'elle. Elle me regarde, un sourire aux lèvres et de la tendresse dans le regard. Qu'est-ce que je l'adore cette fille quand même…

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas tombée amoureux d'elle plutôt ?

Elle me dévisage, légèrement surprise. Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Attends… Me dis pas que j'ai pensé à haute voix ?!?

« **- Et si, espèce de baka ! Ah la la, t'es vraiment blond parfois toi…**

- Tu t'amuses bien, n'est-ce pas ?

**- Ouais, comme un petit fou ! »**

- Euh, désolé. Euh, en fait, euh…

- Tu as pensé à voix haute, c'est ça ? Termine-t-elle pour moi, me sortant par la même occasion de la merde dans laquelle je m'étais bien gentiment enfoncé tout seul comme un grand.

- Oui, c'est ça, réponds-je d'un ton penaud.

Un sourire moqueur naît sur ses lèvres, et je sais qu'elle s'amuse beaucoup de me voir dans de telles situations. Néanmoins, je suis tout de même soulagé qu'elle ne m'ait pas posé plus de questions à propos de ce que je viens de dire…

- C'est Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon cœur manque un battement suite à cette question apparemment anodine. Pourquoi dit-elle ça ? Elle sait ce qui se passe entre nous ? Ou bien est-ce pour me parler d'une mission ? Ça doit être ça, comment aurait-elle pu tout découvrir ?

- De quoi tu parles ? demande-je tout en essayant de prendre le ton le plus neutre possible.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi, répond-t-elle sèchement. Tu croyais peut-être que je ne remarquerais rien ? poursuit-elle d'une voix plus douce, avançant sa main pour me caresser tendrement la joue. Je te connais par cœur Naruto. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Même si j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte bien avant…

Sa main se pose mollement sur le sol, son visage se ferme, tandis qu'un voile de tristesse apparaît dans ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une telle expression ?

- Si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulue de n'avoir rien vu ! J'ai été aveugle tellement longtemps… J'avais tout fait pour te pousser dans ses bras, pour que tu sois heureux, alors je n'ai rien vu venir. Mais ton départ m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai alors compris que le problème, c'était lui.

Elle s'arrête un instant, reprenant son souffle, et je reste silencieux, attendant avec anxiété ce qu'elle va me dévoiler.

- Toi parti, je ne pouvais rien faire. Et une fois rentré, j'ai attendu de voir quelle tournure allait prendre la situation. Ton départ l'avait peut-être poussé à se remettre en question, à se rendre compte des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour toi. Mais j'ai rapidement compris mon erreur. Il n'avait rien compris. Pire, il continuait à te faire souffrir. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu te refermais sur toi-même, te cachant derrière de faux sourires ? Tu peux tromper les autres mais pas moi. Je savais que tu mentais. Que tu mentais pour nous protéger. Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Arrivé devant ton appartement, j'ai frappé, mais aucune réponse. Pourtant, je savais que tu étais là, je sentais ta présence. Alors je suis entrée. Tu ne t'es aperçu de rien. Et je t'ai ensuite vu prendre ce kunaï pour te blesser. De cette façon, j'ai eu enfin confirmation de ce que mon instinct ne me laissait que supposer.

Je la regarde, ébahi. Elle a vraiment tout deviné, bien que j'aie pensé cela impossible, seulement quelques instants auparavant. Décidément, cet instinct féminin, il me fait totalement halluciner ! J'espère que toutes les filles n'ont pas le même instinct que le sien, ça en deviendrait presque flippant !

Elle frôle la peau de mon poignet, avant de fixer ses émeraudes dans mes azurs :

- Tu fais ça pour te soulager, n'est-ce pas ? Pour oublier ta souffrance, ne serait-ce qu'un instant… Mais malgré tout, tu restes définitivement attaché à la vie, ce qui t'empêche d'aller plus loin.

- Mais comment tu fais pour savoir autant de choses ?!? Tu me fais presque peur là, t'as vu la vitesse avec laquelle tu décryptes le moindre de mes gestes ?!

- Hi hi, j'ai beaucoup lu, c'est pour ça, me répond-t-elle en tirant légèrement la langue, une main derrière la nuque, dans une pose qu'elle affectionne particulièrement depuis qu'elle est petite.

- Des mangas yaoi, hein ? demande-je en la poussant du coude, avec l'un de mes sourires de pervers qu'elle connaît bien maintenant.

- On ne peut rien te cacher !

Nous rigolons un instant, savourant cet instant de gaieté. On ne peut jamais rester trop longtemps sérieux quand on est tous les deux, on finit toujours par dévier sur des allusions perverses ! Enfin bon, on ne se refait pas !

- J'ai parlé à Sasuke.

Je me fige en plein mouvement. J'ai mal entendu n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a pas dit ce que je crois qu'elle a dit ? Kyuubi… confirmation ?

« **Si si, elle a bien dit ce que tu crois qu'elle a dit. »**

Ah merde alors… elle me réserve quoi ce coup-ci ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ? demande-je, très angoissé.

- Quoi, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? questionne-t-elle à son tour, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

- En général oui, mais là non !

- Oh, tu m'en vois choquée mon cher ! répond-t-elle tout en prenant son ton de bourgeoise.

Bien qu'habituellement j'entre facilement dans son jeu, je ne suis pas franchement d'humeur à m'amuser avec elle pour le moment. Je ne dis rien, et me contente de la fixer, attendant patiemment qu'elle me raconte de quoi elle a parlé avec Sasuke. Elle comprend sans doute ce que je pense, car son visage prend soudainement un air sérieux.

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas… dit-elle en soupirant légèrement. Ça te stresse à ce point de savoir ce que le je lui ai dit ?

Je ne dis rien, mais elle semble prendre mon silence comme un oui. Elle soupire à nouveau, passe une main dans ses cheveux, et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

- Est-ce que tu aimes encore Sasuke ? demande-t-elle soudainement.

Sa question me prend au dépourvu, et je reste hébété, sans même penser à répondre.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore, même après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? insiste-t-elle devant ma passivité.

- O… oui, réponds-je, bégayant et les joues un peu rouges.

- Et lui, est-ce qu'il t'aime ?

Je ricane d'un air mauvais, avant de lui répondre :

- Non, c'est même tout le contraire. Il me déteste.

- Le contraire de l'amour, c'est l'indifférence. Même si c'est de la haine, au moins il ressent quelque chose pour toi.

De nouveau, je ne sais que dire tellement ses mots sonnent juste. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi de cette façon…

- Malgré tout ce qu'il te fait subir, il s'intéresse quand même à toi.

C'est vrai, qu'aurais-je ressenti s'il avait choisi de m'ignorer ? De jouer la carte de l'indifférence ? L'aurais-je mieux supporté que la situation actuelle ? Rien n'est moins sûr.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je relève la tête pour plonger dans le regard chaleureux de ma coéquipière. Elle n'a sans doute pas raté une seule seconde des émotions successives qui ont sûrement dû transparaître dans toute leur splendeur sur mon visage si expressif… quelle honte pour un ninja d'être incapable de dissimuler ses sentiments ! Mais cette conversation avec elle m'a fait du bien… car j'ai compris que même si ce que Sasuke m'a fait et me fait encore est atroce, je le supporte bien mieux que s'il m'avait ignoré. Je suis sûr de ça, son indifférence m'aurait tué, bien plus rapidement que sa haine.

- Tu vois ? Il y a encore de l'espoir ! Je suis sûre que toi, tu pourras passer à travers cette carapace qu'il s'est forgée, dit-elle en posant un doigt sur mon cœur. Toi seul en est capable.

Elle m'enlace un instant, m'embrasse sur le front puis se lève pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, lâchant par la même occasion ma main, qu'elle avait tenue contre la sienne tout au long de notre discussion. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à sortir, elle se tourne vers moi, et me déclare un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Et puis, malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire, je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi insensible que tu le penses et qu'il masque ses propres sentiments.

Sur ces mots, elle sort, me laissant pantois. Combien de fois déjà m'a-t-elle laissé sans voix, et cela rien qu'en une seule soirée ? Je réfléchis aux dernières paroles qu'elle vient de prononcer, essayant d'en saisir le sens. Insinue-t-elle que Sasuke ne me déteste pas ? Il masque ses propres sentiments… ses sentiments envers moi ? Mais quel genre de sentiments ? La conclusion s'est imposée à moi depuis un certain moment, mais je ne peux y croire. Non, c'est impossible…

**« - Ouais, je suis totalement d'accord là-dessus, c'est impossible.**

- Kyuubi, te mêle pas de ça…

**- Oh que si je vais m'en mêler ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu crois franchement qu'il a ce genre de sentiments à ton égard ?!? Mais réveille-toi un peu bon sang ! Ce mec est un connard point barre !**

- Mais t'as bien entendu ce que Sakura a dit non ? Elle a dit que j'étais le seul capable de briser sa carapace ?

**- Oui, j'ai entendu, mais si tu l'écoutes, tu n'en sortiras que plus blessé. Tu es en train d'espérer, envers et contre tout. Et quand cet espoir sera déçu, le supporteras-tu ? Ça ne t'apportera que plus de souffrance, et c'est tout !**

- Qui te dit qu'il sera déçu ?!? Tu n'en sais strictement rien !

- … **Et même si tout ce qu'elle t'a dit est vrai, même si l'Uchiha a bien des sentiments autres qu'haineux à ton égard, que feras-tu ? Tu lui pardonneras ? Tu lui pardonneras tout ce qu'il t'a fait et vous vivrez tous les deux heureux jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ? Ne me fais pas rire ! »**

Les paroles de mon démon résonnent dans mon esprit, m'apportant tout un lot de questions dont je n'ai pas les réponses… c'est vrai, est-ce que je pourrais lui pardonner ? Oublier toutes les horreurs que j'ai subies à ses côtés pour repartir de zéro ? Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être le pourrais-je, peut-être en serais-je incapable. Mais pourtant, j'ai envie d'essayer. Tenter de le sortir de ses ténèbres, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a pas que la haine et la vengeance dans la vie, mais qu'il existe beaucoup d'autres sentiments qui valent la peine d'être vécus. Tenter de briser cette carapace, qui protège son cœur.

----------------

Depuis ce moment, et malgré le scepticisme de Kyuubi sur l'utilité de mes tentatives, j'ai essayé. Essayé de changer Sasuke, de voir à travers sa carapace et de chasser les ténèbres de son cœur. Jour après jour, je redoublais d'effort, malgré les mots blessants, malgré l'humiliation qu'il continuait à me faire subir. Mais je m'en moquais. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ses mots glissaient sur moi sans m'atteindre, car je savais qu'ils étaient faux. Qu'ils ne reflétaient pas ce qu'il pensait réellement. Donc malgré Kyuubi qui me disait d'arrêter de me leurrer dans de faux espoirs, j'ai continué à croire. Croire qu'il pouvait changer.

La nuit vient tout juste de tomber et je suis assis sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, plongeant mon regard azur dans l'immensité étoilée s'étalant sous mes yeux. J'attends Sasuke, comme chaque soir. Je sais qu'il viendra. Et je l'attends toujours à cette place. J'entends la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrir, et j'esquisse un faible sourire. Il est là. Arriverai-je à briser ses défenses ce soir ? J'en ai l'espoir.

Je descends lestement de la fenêtre, me tournant vers lui, debout à quelques mètres de moi. Je le vois froncer les sourcils, l'air contrarié, avant qu'il réduise rapidement la distance entre nous, attrapant mon poignet pour me plaquer violemment contre le mur. La douleur s'installe dans mon corps, et je sais que je vais devoir passer par là pour avoir ensuite la chance de lui parler. Le seul moment où je peux avoir un semblant de conversation avec lui, c'est après qu'on ait fait l'amour, lorsqu'il s'apprête à repartir.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas te voir sourire Naruto… je préfère te voir pleurer, dit-il d'une voix sadique, alors qu'une de ses mains déboutonne déjà mon pantalon, le descendant brutalement.

Mais pour l'instant, je dois supporter cette humiliation. Supporter ses mots cruels, ses gestes violents. Supporter l'insupportable.

----------------

Combien de temps a duré mon calvaire ? Je ne sais pas. Plus longtemps que d'habitude. Peut-être car il m'a vu sourire. Je suis exténué. A peine Sasuke a-t-il éjaculé qu'il se détache de moi, ramassant ses vêtements pour ensuite commencer à les enfiler. Je m'assois sur le lit, et me décide à aborder un sujet qui le fera peut-être réagir cette fois-ci. Un sujet que je n'ai encore jamais abordé avec lui.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec Sakura ?

Il se retourne vers moi, relevant un sourcil interrogatif.

- Quand j'étais parti, précise-je devant sa question silencieuse. Elle savait pour nous deux alors je me demandais…

- Oh, je vois. Alors c'était pour ça… me coupe-t-il, alors qu'un sourire mauvais se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Je reste muet, ne comprenant pas sa soudaine réaction.

- Je te trouvais plus joyeux ces derniers temps et ça m'énervait. Mais je sais pourquoi maintenant.

Il s'avance de quelques pas, se plaçant juste en face de moi.

- Sakura est venue te parler à toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Pour « arranger la situation », comme elle a dit.

Une profonde appréhension s'empare de moi à la vue de ses yeux amusés et de son sourire sadique.

- Quelle idiote cette fille ! Il m'a suffit de quelques mots pour la manipuler, lui faire croire ce que je voulais. Elle est ensuite repartie toute heureuse, persuadée que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

Si la colère m'a d'abord envahi après l'avoir entendu insulter Sakura, une franche panique s'empare de moi par la suite. Ses lèvres s'étirent de façon moqueuse quand celle-ci commence à transparaître dans mon regard.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais tout ça, dit-il en arborant soudainement un air légèrement désespéré alors que ses yeux semblent se teinter d'une lueur tendre. Je lui fais tellement de mal, mais en même temps, l'idée qu'il puisse me quitter m'est insupportable. Je ne me comprends même plus, finit-il en plongeant son visage au creux de ses mains.

Je reste sans voix face à ce soudain revirement de situation. Lentement, il relève la tête vers moi tandis que ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire malveillant, ses yeux s'illuminant de malice.

- Alors, tu en penses quoi ? Je suis plutôt bon acteur non ?

Le monde s'effondre à l'intérieur de moi, alors qu'il s'approche, prenant mon menton entre ses doigts pour le relever légèrement.

- Tu es vraiment naïf pour croire que j'ai des sentiments pour toi… le seul sentiment qui j'ai envers toi, c'est la haine.

Il approche son visage du mien, stoppant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes.

- Je te déteste Naruto.

D'un geste brusque, il me repousse et sort de l'appartement sans un mot de plus. Et c'est à ce moment là que je m'effondre. Les larmes que j'avais jusque là retenues s'écoulent désormais librement. Alors il a même réussi à berner Sakura ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Kyuubi avait raison depuis le début…

**« - Ce mec est un vrai connard, ne te laisse plus déstabiliser par lui ! Aujourd'hui, c'est à toi de réagir.**

- Réagir ? demande-je à mon démon d'une voix éteinte.

**- Oui, il t'a fait souffrir pour la dernière fois. Maintenant, c'est à lui de payer. »**

Les mots de Kyuubi tournent dans mon esprit, sans que j'en réalise pleinement le sens. « Maintenant, c'est à lui de payer. » Je répète encore et encore cette phrase dans ma tête, jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur déterminée s'ancre dans mon regard. Kyuubi a sans doute senti le changement qui vient de s'opérer en moi, car je l'entends pousser des exclamations de joie. Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi ce soir, et de nouveau par sa faute. Mais ça a trop duré. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un doit verser son sang, et le mien a déjà bien assez coulé.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici encore un chapitre très gai^^ comme d'hab, interdiction de s'énerver contre l'auteur ou de tuer Sasuke, j'en ai encore besoin! lol chapitre 4 pour le dimanche 18 octobre ! D'ici là, une petite review serait la bienvenue XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Entre haine et amour...

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru... Homophobes s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Drama/Angst

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Après avoir essayé la demande suppliante, le chantage, le kidnapping, et bien d'autres choses encore, Masashi Kishimoto a refusé de me donner Gaara, il n'a même pas voulu me donner Sasuke et Suigetsu, alors les personnages sont bien à lui et non à moi...

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4

Par la fenêtre ouverte, une légère brise vient me caresser le visage, soulevant quelques mèches de mes cheveux blonds. Le soleil n'est pas encore bien haut, mais le ciel bleu sans nuage laisse présager une belle journée en perspective. Je soupire doucement, me concentrant de nouveau sur ma précédente activité. Un bruit sur ma droite me fait tourner la tête, et je vois alors un couple se parler à voix basse, murmurant pour ne pas troubler le calme environnant. Dans un coin, une mouche vient de se prendre dans le piège d'une araignée. Elle s'avance lentement vers sa proie, savourant sans doute la sensation de la savoir prisonnière de sa toile…

**« - Bordel, mais tu vas arrêter ça ou quoi ?!?**

- Hein, de quoi tu parles ?

**- De ça ! Non mais tu sais pas tenir en place ou quoi ?? Ça fait à peine cinq minutes que t'es là, et t'arrêtes pas de te dandiner dans tous les sens, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, soupirant à t'en fendre l'âme. T'es pas resté plus de dix secondes sur ce que tu devais vraiment faire !**

- Mais j'y peux rien ! C'est plus fort que moi ! J'me sens pas du tout à l'aise ! C'est totalement contre nature pour moi d'être ici ! T'imagines si quelqu'un me voit là ? Bonjour les questions après !

**- On s'en fout ! T'as pas le choix alors tu te concentres pour pas qu'on reste dix ans plantés ici !**

- Mais…

**- Et j'veux plus t'entendre alors ta gueule ! »**

Je peste discrètement mais ne le contredis pas, car je sais bien qu'il a raison… mais j'y peux rien, je ne me sens pas à l'aise au milieu de tous ces livres ! Quoi, vous n'avez pas suivi ? Et bah, je suis à la bibliothèque de Konoha, le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis le premier surpris de me trouver ici. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il n'y a qu'entre ces rayons chargés de bouquins que je peux trouver une réponse à toutes mes questions. Mes yeux glissent sur les lignes, parcourant les pages les unes après les autres. Je m'arrête soudainement quand je tombe enfin sur ce qui m'intéresse. Un large sourire vient alors naître sur mes lèvres.

« - Je l'ai.

**- Pas trop tôt, on va enfin pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses. »**

Il essaye de ne pas le montrer, mais je peux aisément ressentir sa jubilation. Tout comme la mienne. Il est grand temps que ça commence.

----------------

Je marche depuis bien une demi-heure, dans le silence le plus complet. La fraîcheur des sous-bois me fait un bien fou, contrastant radicalement avec la chaleur étouffante des rues de Konoha. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Ça n'en sera que plus agréable.

« - Tu crois que c'est bon ?

**- Mmmhhh… je pense. Je ne ressens aucun chakra aux alentours et personne ne devrait venir nous déranger ici.**

- Oui, on est trop loin du village pour que quiconque nous entende. Et puis, si quelqu'un vient, je compte sur toi !

**- Et comment ! Tu crois quand même pas que je laisserai quelqu'un nous déranger à ce moment si fatidique !**

- J'aurais également besoin de toi, reprends-je sur un ton plus sérieux.

**- Oui, je sais. Tu sais ce que tu risques, n'est-ce pas ?**

- Bien sûr.

**- Tu vas quand même le faire ?**

- Oui.

**- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, dit-il avec fierté. Tu es prêt ?**

- Oui, réponds-je après un instant de silence.

**- Dans ce cas, que la fête commence ! »**

----------------

Adossé sur le bord de ma fenêtre, une jambe repliée tandis que l'autre se balance allègrement au-dessus du vide, je regarde Konoha. Mon village. Les habitants rentrent progressivement chez eux, vidant par la sorte les rues de toute agitation. Le soleil se couche, et chacun veut profiter au plus vite de l'ambiance chaleureuse de son foyer. J'aime ce moment… moment pendant lequel je me perds dans mes pensées, savourant ce calme qui me gagne en même temps qu'il gagne tout le village. Un bruit me sort soudain de mes songes. La porte d'entrée. Je vois alors Sasuke pénétrer dans mon appartement, s'arrêtant dès qu'il m'aperçoit, avant de me lancer l'un de ses sourires sadiques. Je ne l'ai même pas senti approcher. Ni une, ni deux, d'une pression de mes mains, je saute par la fenêtre, me réceptionnant avec agilité sur les toits environnants. A peine ai-je pris mes appuis, que je m'élance, usant de mes talents de ninja pour parcourir sans difficulté aucune ce chemin périlleux pour tout novice. Je sens Sasuke derrière moi, qui bien sûr n'a pas hésité une seule seconde avant de partir à ma poursuite. Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Je sais qu'il se délecte de la situation. Tu veux jouer Sasuke ? Jouons alors ! Ne crois pas que tu me rattraperas si facilement…

Tout le village est le témoin de cette course-poursuite, les toits étant délaissés au profit des rues désertes, pour enfin terminer par un slalom parmi les arbres. Si Sasuke semblait tout d'abord s'amuser de ce petit jeu, il me paraît maintenant légèrement agacé, aussi le sens-je accélérer l'allure pour mettre fin à ma fuite. Oui, tu as raison, il est plus que temps que tout se finisse. J'arrête cette course folle lorsque je le sens me dépasser. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, il est là, devant moi. Avec toujours ce même sourire qui m'énerve plus que tout. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je vais me faire un plaisir de te voir perdre ce sourire. Mais pour l'instant, autant rentrer dans son jeu, la dégringolade n'en sera que plus grande. Nous nous regardons un moment, lui fier de sa supériorité lorsqu'il entend mon souffle légèrement court alors que le sien ne trahit aucunement l'exercice physique qu'il vient tout juste de réaliser, et moi jubilant intérieurement. Mon Dieu Sasuke, que tu es simple d'esprit !

- Alors déjà fini ? Je pensais que tu résisterais un peu plus longtemps que ça, c'est décevant… me dit-il d'un ton léger, savourant chaque mot qu'il sait blessant pour moi.

Je ne réponds rien, me contentant de lui lancer un regard noir qui semble plus l'amuser qu'autre chose. Il sourit en coin avant de s'avancer vers moi. Automatiquement, je recule, sous son air encore plus satisfait, avant de me retrouver finalement acculé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Sasuke plaque alors violemment ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête, me bloquant toute possibilité de fuite.

- Tu devrais l'avoir compris à force, continue-t-il en mimant un soupir exaspéré. Tu es à moi, et à moi seul. Inutile de me résister, ajoute-t-il avec sadisme. Je sais que tu y as cru au petit speech de Sakura. La preuve, depuis ce jour, tu ne cesses de me fuir. Et à chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Tu ne comprendras donc jamais ? demande-t-il, m'écrasant de toute sa supériorité.

Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croit. Mais il est temps maintenant de changer la donne. J'esquisse un léger sourire, avant de relever mes yeux que je plante dans les siens. Une légère surprise passe dans son regard. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le défie aussi ouvertement.

- Et toi Sasuke, tu n'as pas compris non plus ? réplique-je en arborant un sourire mauvais. C'est pathétique. Tu te crois tellement supérieur à moi que tu n'as rien vu. Mais je dois bien avouer que cela a été on ne peut plus simple de te berner. Il m'a suffit de flatter un peu ton ego et tout a été comme sur des roulettes.

Il recule légèrement, m'interrogeant silencieusement du regard tant il est dans l'incapacité de prononcer le moindre mot. La surprise qui le submerge à cet instant le pétrifie totalement. Tant mieux, c'est à mon tour maintenant.

- Tu crois peut-être que c'est un hasard si ma fuite nous a conduits tous les deux ici ? Tu crois que c'est un hasard le fait que l'on se retrouve tous les deux en pleine forêt, loin de Konoha et par conséquent, loin de toute personne importune ? Je savais que si je te fuyais, tu me suivrais. Tu as l'air de tellement savourer le pouvoir que tu as sur moi que tu n'as vu ça que comme un jeu de plus. Alors j'en ai profité.

Suite à ma tirade, il se reprend, savourant maintenant pleinement cette petite distraction que je lui apporte. Fierté Uchiha oblige, il ne peut pas me laisser gagner.

- Oh je vois, commence-t-il d'un ton méprisant. Tu as voulu organiser ta petite vengeance et pour cela tu nous as emmenés tous les deux ici. Et après ? Tu crois peut-être que ça m'impressionne de me retrouver face à toi ? Tu comptes me faire quoi ? Me tuer ?

- Exactement.

Il me toise d'un œil noir, pensant sans doute que je plaisante.

- Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi.

- Crois-tu ? réponds-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je me redresse ensuite, reprenant un souffle normal. Je le sens se tendre face à moi. Qu'y a-t-il Sasuke ? As-tu enfin compris que je ne fais que jouer la comédie depuis le début ? Que j'ai fait semblant d'avoir l'air fatigué pour tromper ta vigilance ? Que mes fuites quotidiennes n'avaient pour but que de détourner ton attention, pour ne pas éveiller tes soupçons, susceptibles de nuire au bon déroulement de mon plan ? Mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit. Mais pour toi, c'est trop tard.

Sans prévenir, je m'agenouille au sol, posant ma main à terre. Je sens le regard interrogateur de Sasuke sur moi, mais je n'en ai que faire. Lentement, je dessine mon jutsu. Je jubile intérieurement en imaginant sa réaction. Je suis sûr qu'il ne doit rien comprendre. Comment le pourrait-il ? Même moi, je n'ai appris ces signes que quelques jours plus tôt, sous la tutelle de Kyuubi. En parlant de lui, je crois qu'il jubile autant que moi. Il attend la suite avec impatience. Terminant mes signes, je pose la main au sol, en même temps que je nomme ma technique :

- Seishuku no kihou ! (La bulle du silence)

Aussitôt, un voile vert s'échappe de ma main, nous entourant rapidement dans une immense bulle de plus de 100 mètres de diamètre. Je me relève, satisfait, alors que Sasuke jette un coup d'œil circulaire, son visage ne pouvant cacher la surprise qu'il ressent face à ce jutsu inconnu. J'attends, bras croisés, alors qu'il tourne progressivement sur lui-même pour finalement constater qu'il est pris au piège par cette étrange technique qu'il ne connaît pas. Je le vois alors activer son sharingan, mais même de cette façon, il ne parvient pas à comprendre la base de ce jutsu. Il se tourne finalement vers moi, un sourcil relevé, attendant mes explications. Je le sens se renfrogner légèrement devant l'air suffisant que j'affiche, mais il ne dit mot. Devant mon long silence, il consent finalement à poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

- Quelle est cette technique ?

Mon sourire s'élargit encore, et je laisse planer un moment de suspense avant de répondre à son interrogation.

- Ça ? Rien de méchant, rassure-toi, dis-je d'un ton moqueur. Ce n'est qu'un simple bouclier de chakra légèrement modifié.

- C'est bien plus que ça. Mon sharingan ne peut pas voir en travers.

- Oh ? Ton sharingan ne peut pas voir à travers ? Comme c'est dommage, ton jouet préféré ne marche pas !

Il me foudroie du regard - d'un de ses regards noirs dignes de ses plus mauvais jours - mais ne répond pas à ma provocation. Lui qui aime plus que tout étaler sa supériorité aux yeux de tous, surtout devant les miens, l'idée que je puisse connaître quelque chose qu'il ignore n'a pas l'air de lui plaire beaucoup. Mon sourire ne quitte pas mon visage, surtout que le plus intéressant est à venir…

Je le laisse languir encore un moment, et me délecte de sa colère plus qu'évidente. Oui, c'est à mon tour de te faire tourner en bourrique mon petit Sasuke, et crois-moi, j'adore ça !

- C'est un cru de mon invention. Très pratique pour me protéger. Mais également quand on ne veut pas faire de prisonniers.

Je m'arrête un instant, il ne voit pas où je veux en venir. Et vous, le voyez-vous ? Non ? J'y viens, pas d'inquiétude.

- Tu vois, cette bulle est très loin d'être ordinaire. Habituellement, un bouclier de chakra est utile pour une protection instantanée. Mais dès qu'on cherche à le faire durer dans le temps, il devient obsolète tant la quantité de chakra qu'il demande est faramineuse. Mais tu vois, je suis moi-même loin d'être ordinaire. En conjuguant mon chakra à celui de mon démon, il m'est tout à fait possible de maintenir cette bulle dans son état initial, et le tout sans fournir de chakra supplémentaire.

Il m'observe de nouveau avec cette lueur interrogatrice dans le regard, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est plus la même question qu'il me pose.

- Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je te dévoile tous les secrets de ma technique ? Tu dois en avoir une petite idée non ? demande-je d'un air taquin. Car je sais que tu ne pourras pas la briser, reprends-je après un court instant de silence. Vois-tu, ce jutsu est encore incomplet. Je me suis volontairement arrêté à l'avant-dernière étape. De cette façon, il t'est impossible de sortir d'ici par toi-même. Il n'existe que deux solutions pour quitter cette bulle. Soit en tuant celui qui l'a réalisée, soit en mourant.

Il ne comprend pas, ou du moins, il ne veut pas comprendre. Mais pourtant, tout est clair.

- Hé oui, seul l'un d'entre nous pourra sortir d'ici. Et je doute fortement que ce soit toi.

Sur ces mots, je sors deux kunaïs de ma pochette, les prenant rapidement en main. Je m'élance ensuite vers lui, alors qu'il se met finalement en position de défense pour me contrer. Le début de la fin vient tout juste de commencer.

----------------

Les coups s'enchaînent, plus rapides les uns que les autres. Si dans le passé, Sasuke me surpassait en habileté, cette époque est désormais révolue. Nous sommes à égalité. Non, je lui suis un poil supérieur. Et Sasuke le sent également, car il décide de passer à un autre domaine, que je suis par contre bien loin de maîtriser : le genjutsu. Il essaye alors de me plonger dans l'une de ses illusions dévastatrices. Essaye toujours, tu vas être surpris.

Je tente tout d'abord d'éviter son regard, avant de finalement croiser ses yeux meurtriers. Il sourit, pensant dorénavant sa victoire évidente. Je souris alors à mon tour, amenant un air perplexe sur son visage. Es-tu surpris que ton illusion ne prenne pas avec moi, Sasuke ? Comme je le disais, ton joujou n'a pas l'air de très bien marcher ce soir.

- Inutile d'utiliser ton sharingan sur moi, commence-je alors que nous nous immobilisons tous les deux. Il ne marchera plus.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Demande-t-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Kyuubi ne le permettra pas, réponds-je d'un ton dur, lui faisant perdre de sa superbe. Vois-tu, depuis qu'il a été contrôlé par le sharingan d'un de tes ancêtres, sa fierté en a pris un sacré coup. Alors depuis, il a cherché le moyen de le neutraliser. Et n'ayant pas grand-chose à faire après avoir été enfermé dans mon corps, il a finalement trouvé.

- Foutaises, c'est impossible de résister au sharingan. Et quand bien même ce serait possible, tu veux me faire croire qu'il t'aurait appris à maîtriser cette technique ?

« - Non mais c'est vrai, pourquoi tu m'as pas appris à maîtriser cette technique ?!?

**- Euh, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?**

- Te défile pas et réponds-moi !

**- Parce que tu ne me l'as pas demandé.**

- Ah, en effet, ça se tient comme argument. Mais quand on en aura fini, tu me l'apprendras, ok ?

**- Oui, oui… »**

- Non, c'est vrai. Il ne m'a jamais appris à maîtriser cette technique.

Son regard se fait un instant victorieux, avant que je n'enchaîne par ces mots :

- Mais c'est inutile qu'il me l'apprenne.

Là encore, il ne semble pas comprendre où je veux en venir. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, bien entendu. Y a pas à dire, te faire tourner en bourrique Sasuke, c'est franchement génial !

- Il me suffit tout simplement de le laisser prendre en partie le contrôle de mes yeux, et le tour est joué ! Finis-je en souriant à pleines dents.

Si sa fierté Uchiha ne lui interdisait pas, je crois que sa mâchoire en serait tombée par terre sous le coup de l'étonnement. Faut dire, imaginer le boulet de service allié avec le puissant démon renard et gardant de plus le contrôle sur ce même démon, ça en étonnerait plus d'un ! Mais tu vois, je suis loin d'être un boulet Sasuke. Dommage que tu aies été aveugle aussi longtemps.

Profitant de cette ouverture momentanée, je me jette de nouveau sur lui, alors qu'il m'esquive au tout dernier moment. Le combat reprend alors, coups de pieds et coups de poings pleuvant à une vitesse effrénée. Le fossé se creuse inéluctablement entre nous. Je sens que Sasuke peine de plus en plus à tenir la distance. Le voir en position de faiblesse me stimule d'autant plus. Ma soif de vengeance et les encouragements de Kyuubi me poussent encore plus loin. D'un coup de pied bien placé, j'envoie Sasuke valser à quelques mètres. La force du coup le sonne pendant un court instant. C'est ma chance. Prenant un kunaï en main, je supprime la distance entre nous. Le choc est imminent, et le kunaï se rapproche inexorablement de sa cible.

----------------

Une goutte. Deux gouttes de sang. Sous son regard ébahi, le sang perle goutte à goutte au sol.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang !?! »**

Ignorant les protestations de Kyuubi, je me recule. Une fois à quelques pas de Sasuke, je retire le kunaï. Je comprends maintenant. Finalement, je ne peux pas. Je baisse les yeux vers ma main blessée, qui commence déjà à guérir sous l'action du chakra de mon démon. Je le voulais pourtant tellement. Je pensais vraiment que ma haine à son égard était suffisamment grande. Mais inconsciemment, ma main l'a sauvé. Inconsciemment, j'ai interposé ma main pour le sauver d'une blessure mortelle. Inconsciemment ? Non, je ne crois pas. En fait, il m'est totalement impossible de lui faire le moindre mal. Je ne le comprends que maintenant. Je ne l'ai jamais haï. Depuis le premier jour, depuis notre première rencontre, je l'ai aimé. Et même encore aujourd'hui, même après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de brûler pour lui. L'amour que j'ai pour lui est-il à ce point absolu ? Il faut croire que oui.

- Pourquoi ? Demande-je, tout mon désespoir transparaissant à ce simple mot.

Sasuke semble bien trop hébété pour parler, mais je m'en moque.

- Pourquoi ? Interroge-je de nouveau.

Je n'en peux plus, pourquoi dois-je ressentir tout ça ? Ma vie est-elle à ce point une aberration, pour qu'on se permette de me faire souffrir de la sorte ?

- Pourquoi ?

Kyuubi ne dit mot, et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Il me comprend sans même que j'aie réellement besoin de m'exprimer, et je sais qu'il a parfaitement compris la raison de mon geste. Même s'il ne l'approuve pas, il me laisse maître de mes actions.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas te détester ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, les larmes ont commencé à couler sur mes joues, creusant ma peau, hurlant mon désespoir à la face du monde.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je continue de t'aimer ? murmure-je, plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

Je me déteste. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, pourquoi est-ce à moi de souffrir ?! J'avais juré de verser son sang, mais c'est de nouveau le mien qui coule. Mais il coulera ce soir pour la dernière fois.

Je souris légèrement, et relève la tête pour planter mes yeux dans ceux stupéfaits de Sasuke.

- J'avais tout prévu pour ce soir. Je me suis entraîné des jours durant pour être capable de réaliser cette bulle, pour être sûr que tu ne sortirais pas vivant d'ici. Et ce, même si un éventuel importun était venu nous déranger. Car si on ne peut pas sortir de cette bulle, on ne peut pas y rentrer non plus. Je suis le seul à pouvoir sortir d'ici.

Je reprends mon souffle un instant, me concentrant sur ce que je veux dire, malgré toute la douleur qui me transperce.

- Mais il y a une chose que je n'avais pas prévue. C'est que je serais incapable de te tuer. C'est pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu dois en être ravi, pas vrai ?

Il ne dit toujours pas un mot, ses prunelles perdues fixant les miennes, mais je n'en ai que faire. Oui, c'est vrai, tu as gagné Sasuke, alors savoure bien ta victoire.

- Oui, je t'aime Sasuke. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je t'aime… à en mourir.

Je me retourne ensuite, me dirigeant à pas lents vers le bord de la bulle.

- Adieu mon amour.

Je traverse la barrière, laissant mon propre chakra me caresser la peau, pour me retrouver ensuite dehors. Aucun bruit ne trouble les lieux. Même si un violent combat a fait rage ici, la bulle du silence porte bien son nom. De là où je suis, il m'est impossible d'entendre le moindre bruit venant de Sasuke. Je me retourne vers lui, pour constater qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un poil, ses yeux suivant par contre chacun de mes mouvements. D'une main, je me saisis de l'un de mes kunaïs. Aujourd'hui, il n'est plus question de jouer. La lame entame profondément ma peau, laissant le sang couler à flots sur ma peau pâle. De l'autre main, je prends un peu de mon sang, avant de la poser paume contre terre.

- Zenbu no touitsu ! (L'unification du tout)

Et un instant plus tard, il est là, à mes côtés. Mon autre moi. Ma seconde moitié.

**- Franchement, qu'est-ce que t'as fait gamin, dit-il d'un ton faussement désespéré.**

- Je n'ai pas réussi… à lui faire du mal.

**- Je sais.**

- Et pour qu'il puisse sortir… il faut que je meure.

**- Je sais aussi. Une fois ce jutsu lancé, il est impossible même pour toi de le défaire.**

- Tu… m'en veux ?

**- Non. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais, tu le sais.**

- Oui…

**- Et tu sais aussi que même invoqué, si tu meurs, je mourrais avec toi ?**

- Oui… je suis désolé. Mais je te voulais près de moi. Sans toi…

**- Oui, je sais. Moi aussi.**

- Je suis… tellement… fatigué…

**- Repose-toi maintenant, tu l'as bien mérité.**

- Tu… ne m'arrêteras pas ?

**- Je ne peux rien faire quand je ne suis pas dans ton corps. Et je ne t'aurais pas arrêté.**

- Dis-moi, tu crois que là-haut… je pourrais enfin… être heureux ?

**- J'en suis sûr.**

- Papa… et Maman… ils m'attendent là-haut ?

**- Evidemment. Ils viendront même te chercher.**

- Et toi, tu viendras avec moi ?

**- Bien sûr.**

- Alors… c'est bon. Je peux y aller.

Mes forces me quittent petit à petit, et je sens mon corps s'affaisser. Ma tête vient se poser contre le flanc de Kyuubi, et mes yeux se posent une dernière fois sur toi. Tu t'es rapproché, je crois, et je vois tes lèvres bouger. Tes lèvres… j'aurais tellement aimé, pouvoir les embrasser une dernière fois. Tes yeux accrochent les miens. Tes yeux… la dernière image que j'emporte de ce monde ici bas. Je ne regrette rien. Une lueur noire passe sur mes azurs. Tout est tellement plus facile maintenant. La douleur qui m'habitait m'a quitté, en même temps que cette faible lueur de vie. Je suis heureux maintenant. Même sans toi mon amour.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** " biiiippp... L'auteur est indisponible pour le moment, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser un message en appuyant sur le bouton en bas de cette page. "

Non, je rigole, je suis là^^ Je ne sais pas pour vous (ça m'étonnerait beaucoup en fait), mais le dernier dialogue entre Kyuubi et Naruto m'a fait chialé comme une madeleine lorsque je l'ai écrit ! Bouh, c'est dur la vie d'auteur par moment ! Dernier chapitre publié dimanche 25 octobre ! D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Kiss et à la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Entre haine et amour...

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru... Homophobes s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Drama/Angst

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Après avoir essayé la demande suppliante, le chantage, le kidnapping, et bien d'autres choses encore, Masashi Kishimoto a refusé de me donner Gaara, il n'a même pas voulu me donner Sasuke et Suigetsu, alors les personnages sont bien à lui et non à moi...

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5

Toute ma vie durant, je n'ai couru qu'après une seule chose : la vengeance. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, seule la haine a habité mon cœur. D'abord contre mon frère, qui a massacré toute ma famille et par la même occasion, détruit ma vie, puis contre Naruto, qui m'a volé la seule chose qui me retenait encore dans ce monde. Je ne me souviens même pas avoir ressenti d'autre sentiment que celui-ci. Pour moi, c'est elle seule qui permet de survivre dans un monde aussi impitoyable que celui dans lequel nous vivons. Naruto m'ayant volé l'objet de ma haine, celle-ci s'est tout naturellement dirigée vers lui, pour poursuivre un seul et unique but : le détruire. Et maintenant que je vois tout le chemin accompli, maintenant que je constate que le but que je m'étais fixé est atteint, je ressens un immense sentiment de vide. Aucune satisfaction, aucune joie, rien. Le néant. Est-ce parce que tout ne s'est pas déroulé selon mes plans ? Je ne crois pas. Est-ce parce que je ne détestais pas réellement Naruto ? Cette solution me paraît de plus en plus vraisemblable.

Le doute a commencé à s'insinuer en moi après ma discussion avec Sakura. Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit ce jour là m'a fait l'effet d'un électrochoc, même si je me suis bien gardé de le montrer. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer que ses paroles avaient un quelconque effet sur moi, aussi ai-je gardé comme toujours ma froide impassibilité Uchihienne. Quoi, vous ne suivez pas ? Ah… vous croyez réellement que ma discussion avec Sakura s'est déroulée de la manière dont je l'ai décrite à Naruto ? Le mensonge que j'ai inventé ce jour-là était bien loin de la vérité, croyez-moi. Et croyez-moi également quand je vous dis que je ne pourrais jamais gagner face à elle, même si c'est quelque chose que je me garderai bien de dévoiler à voix haute. Ce jour-là, Sakura est venue me trouver chez moi, pour me parler de quelque chose d'important. Pour me parler de Naruto, a-t-elle ensuite ajouté.

**FLASH-BACK**

J'hausse un sourcil suite aux paroles de Sakura, me préparant mentalement au pire. De quoi veut-elle me parler au juste ? Je le sens très mal. Je l'interroge silencieusement du regard, attendant de voir où elle veut en venir.

- Tu sais que je suis au courant pour Naruto et toi, commence-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Je me renfrogne aussitôt. Oui, je sais qu'elle est au courant de la relation entre Naruto et moi, ou plutôt du semblant de relation que j'ai voulu lui faire croire. Mais elle est loin de tout savoir. Néanmoins, je me doute bien qu'elle ne va pas rester dupe très longtemps. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'avais voulu garder mon soi-disant couple secret pour que personne ne vienne me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Seulement, Sakura, je n'avais pas réellement choisi de l'informer de la situation. Maintenant que le mal est fait, autant essayer de gérer les dégâts collatéraux.

- Mais je sais également que tout ne se passe pas bien entre vous deux.

Pas bien, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. En ce qui concerne Naruto en tout cas, pour moi, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, alors je ne me plains pas.

- Et tout ceci à cause de toi, dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Aïe, je sens les ennuis poindre le bout de leur nez. Je sais qu'elle est loin d'être bête, mais parfois, je me mets à regretter la Sakura stupide de 12 ans. Elle aurait été beaucoup plus facilement manipulable, et je ne me retrouverais pas dans une telle situation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demande-je, tout en haussant légèrement le ton, laissant par la même occasion croire que sa remarque m'a vexé.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Tu ne gagneras pas à ce petit jeu. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu le manège de Naruto ?

Effectivement, la partie est loin d'être gagnée. Elle laisse planer un instant de silence, avant de reprendre :

- Chaque jour, je le vois sombrer un peu plus. Chaque jour, l'étincelle qui trône dans ses yeux perd un peu plus de son éclat. Les autres ne le voient peut-être pas, mais moi si. Ses faux sourires ne me trompent pas, je sais toute la souffrance qui se cache derrière. Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Mais par la suite, c'est devenu une évidence. Tu vois, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à vous observer tous les deux. Ce qui m'a fait découvrir beaucoup de choses que j'étais loin de même soupçonner.

Elle plante son regard dans le mien, un sourire joueur sur ses lèvres. Elle sait apparemment quelque chose que je préfèrerais qu'elle ignore, mais je ne parviens pas à saisir quoi. Le fait qu'elle apprenne ce que je fais à Naruto ne m'effraie pas plus que ça, je me doute qu'elle a fini par le deviner, mais son sourire me laisse penser qu'il y a autre chose… qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

- Il n'en a sans doute pas conscience, mais par moment, le regard qu'il pose sur toi le trahit. J'ai pu y lire de la tristesse. Et de l'amour. Mais le regard que tu poses sur lui est foncièrement différent. Au-delà de l'indifférence, on y lit de la haine. Ou du moins, c'est ce que tu veux faire croire à Naruto. Que tu le détestes.

Elle s'arrête un moment, alors que je suis pendu à ses lèvres, appréhendant quelque peu ce qu'elle va me révéler. Et même si je prends soin de ne rien montrer, je sais qu'elle a parfaitement deviné mon impatience, raison pour laquelle elle s'amuse à faire durer le suspense.

- Mais ce que tu ne sais pas Sasuke, c'est que par moment, ton regard aussi te trahit. Quand tu es persuadé que personne ne t'observe, tes yeux se teintent d'un tout autre sentiment lorsqu'ils se posent sur Naruto. Ce n'est qu'une faible lueur, mais elle est bien présente. Même si toi-même, tu ne dois pas en avoir conscience.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore… moi, regarder Naruto quand les autres ont le dos tourné ? Et de quelle façon je le regarde alors, si ce n'est pas par haine ?

- Où tu veux en venir à la fin ? Demande-je sèchement, commençant à me lasser de son monologue.

- L'amour.

Je la regarde sans comprendre, haussant un sourcil.

- Tu le regardes avec amour, répète-t-elle pour répondre à mon interrogation silencieuse.

Alors là, je n'en reviens pas. Moi, regarder Naruto avec amour ? C'est la meilleure de l'année !

- Si je m'attendais à ça, commence-je en soupirant lassement. Je crois que tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose de mieux, car là, ce n'est pas très crédible ton histoire.

- « Pas très crédible » ? répète-t-elle en souriant. Alors ça veut dire que j'ai au moins raison sur le fait que tu le détestes, vu que ce n'est « pas très crédible » de dire que tu l'aimes. Ce qui veut dire que tu profites de l'amour qu'il a pour toi pour lui faire du mal.

Et merde. Sakura 1 – Sasuke 0. J'avoue qu'elle m'a bien eu sur ce coup là. Et mon silence ne fait que confirmer ses hypothèses.

- Dis-moi Sasuke. Es-tu sûr à ce point de détester Naruto ? Es-tu sûr que ton seul souhait c'est de le voir souffrir ? Es-tu sûr que le voir détruit te fera plaisir ?

Elle me demande tout ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux, ancrant ses yeux déterminés dans les miens. Son charisme à cet instant me fait légèrement flancher, bien que je me reprenne rapidement. Hors de question de lui montrer une quelconque trace de faiblesse.

- Es-tu sûr de ne pas être rongé par le remords, le jour où tu le perdras ? Conclut-elle finalement.

Je reste sans voix, et cette fois-ci, je ne peux pas lui cacher l'impact que ses paroles ont eu sur moi. Elle se redresse, tandis qu'au contraire, mes yeux se baissent vers le sol. Elle soupire brièvement, avant de clore la conversation :

- Penses-y. Je ne veux pas te voir vivre de nouveau dans le passé.

Et sur ces mots, elle quitte la pièce. J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer, puis le silence. Je reste encore un long moment figé, repensant aux dernières paroles de Sakura. Veut-elle dire que le jour où mon but sera atteint, j'aurais des remords à cause de l'amour que j'éprouve pour Naruto ? Moi ? Amoureux ? Balivernes !

Je me redresse finalement, pestant silencieusement contre ma faiblesse passagère. Jusqu'à ce jour, j'ai toujours vécu fièrement en me confortant dans mes objectifs, et je n'ai pas regretté une seule de mes décisions. Et celle-ci ne fera pas exception. Peu importe ce que Sakura peut penser de moi, jamais je ne changerai ma ligne de conduite. Naruto doit payer, et je m'arrangerai pour qu'il souffre de ma main.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

J'ai refoulé toutes ses paroles au fin fond de mon être, refusant de voir la vérité en face. Pour moi, une seule chose comptait : l'objectif que je m'étais fixé. Peu importait la situation, je ne me détournais pas de ce que j'avais décidé. Mon sang d'Uchiha me l'interdisait. Alors j'ai préféré porter des œillères, ne voulant pas voir l'évidence. Et j'ai continué ce que j'avais commencé, me délectant à l'idée de briser définitivement Naruto. Mais à partir de ce moment-là, quelque chose clochait. Ou plutôt, Naruto se comportait étrangement. Si auparavant, un désespoir plus que flagrant se dessinait sur son visage à chacune de mes visites, j'avais constaté que suite à la conversation avec Sakura, il y avait ce petit quelque chose dans ces yeux. Comme une petite lueur d'espoir, chose que je pensais avoir éradiquée depuis longtemps. Et ça ne me plaisait vraiment pas. Mais je n'ai pas tout de suite saisi le lien. J'avais bien un doute, mais je ne voulais pas m'avancer. Alors je l'ai laissé faire le premier pas. Qu'il n'a pas manqué de faire. J'ai eu ce jour-là la confirmation de mes doutes, et je m'en suis servi comme arme contre lui.

Je connaissais très bien ce lien fusionnel qu'il avait avec Sakura. Sans elle, il était presque perdu, alors j'étais persuadé que quoi qu'elle puisse dire, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il l'aurait cru. Et si je lui faisais croire qu'elle s'était trompée, que j'avais réussi à la berner, et qu'en plus je l'insultais, il ne s'en relèverait pas. J'en étais persuadé. Et j'ai eu raison. Un autre que lui aurait tout de suite compris que je mentais. Sakura ne serait jamais tombée dans un jeu d'acteur aussi exagéré. Moi qui suis toujours froid et peu loquace, me voir soudain parler avec animation, avec un air désespéré et une lueur tendre dans les yeux, cela n'aurait pas manqué d'éveiller ses soupçons. Mais en ce qui concerne Naruto, il n'avait pas le recul nécessaire pour faire la part des choses. Il a seulement vu ses espoirs réduits à néant, alors il n'a pas su voir que tout cela n'était que mensonge. J'ai adoré voir le désespoir envahir tout son être, et je l'ai planté là, me réjouissant de l'avoir encore un peu plus brisé.

Mais je n'avais pas prévu sa réaction. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il se rebellerait contre moi. Quand il a commencé à me fuir, je n'ai vu ça que comme un jeu. Je pensais bêtement qu'il essayait de me fuir, dans une tentative désespérée, mais pas que tout ceci faisait partie de son plan pour me détruire. Alors je riais de ses vains efforts, faisant durer le plaisir chaque nuit avant de faire cesser le course-poursuite quand l'ennui commençait à me gagner. J'étais tellement sûr de ma supériorité sur lui… que ce fameux soir m'a fait l'effet d'une claque dans la gueule. Mon ego en a pris un sacré coup quand j'ai su que le dindon de la farce, c'était moi, et non lui. D'abord, je ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux. Il a fait exprès de m'amener ici pour qu'on se retrouve tous les deux seuls. Oui et alors ? Il pensait peut-être me faire peur ? Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas manqué de lui faire une remarque méprisante à ce sujet. Remarque qui m'était de nouveau revenu en pleine gueule quand il avait confirmé mes dires. Je lui avais aussitôt répondu qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à moi. Même si je n'étais plus tout à fait aussi sûr de moi, il était impensable de le laisser prendre le dessus. Mais j'ai pu constater de nouveau à quel point je m'étais fait piéger. Cette course-poursuite l'avait laissé frais et dispos comme un gardon, pas une once de fatigue. Et j'ai commencé à me demander jusqu'à quel point il avait réussi à me tromper. Et je n'ai pas tardé à avoir la réponse à ma question.

Cette technique étrange qu'il a utilisée m'avait vraiment laissé stupéfait. Maintenant encore, je ne la comprends pas tout à fait. Mon sharingan était incapable de voir à travers, et donc encore moins capable de la copier. Chose logique quand il m'a dit qu'il utilisait le chakra de son démon pour réaliser une telle prouesse. Ces mots d'ailleurs auraient dû me faire réagir : depuis quand parlait-t-il de _son_ démon ? Mais l'arrogance qui transparaissait dans chacune de ses paroles et l'insulte face à mon sharingan m'avaient mis dans une rage folle, que j'essayais vainement de contenir. J'avais par contre tiqué lorsqu'il m'avait exposé tout le principe de sa technique. Pourquoi me disait-il tout ça ? Tenait-il vraiment à ce que je brise son jutsu ? Et il avait rapidement donné une réponse à ma question silencieuse. Non, il me disait tout ça car il savait que je ne pourrais pas la briser. Son assurance n'avait fait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu, mais je ne savais effectivement pas comment faire pour briser sa barrière, mon sharingan ne m'étant d'aucune utilité pour deviner la nature de ce jutsu. Et lorsqu'il avait enfin dévoilé le but d'une telle technique, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'approfondir la question que le combat avait déjà commencé.

Il m'était alors apparu clairement que Naruto était loin d'être faible, contrairement à ce que j'avais toujours cru, mais qu'il parvenait à m'égaler. Pire. Qu'il m'était légèrement supérieur. Là encore, je peux dire que je suis pris une nouvelle baffe dans la gueule. Naruto, l'éternel boulet, me surpasser ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il m'avait fallu un long moment pour me rendre à l'évidence, mais il était hors de question d'accepter une telle situation. Alors j'ai voulu l'entraîner vers un domaine où je lui étais largement supérieur, sans aucun doute possible : le genjutsu. Mon sharingan est une arme redoutable, et je comptais bien l'utiliser contre lui. Mais encore une fois, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Alors que je savourais déjà ma future victoire au moment où nos regards se croisèrent, j'ai senti comme un blocage. Quelque chose qui entravait la progression de mes yeux et qui me rejetait en dehors. Surpris, j'ai ensuite vu Naruto esquisser un sourire. Que s'était-il passé ? Naruto n'avait pas tardé à m'apporter la réponse. Kyuubi. Encore une fois, il me semblait que quelque chose m'échappait à son propos. C'était impossible. Comment Kyuubi aurait pu apprendre quelque chose d'aussi pointu à Naruto ? Et effectivement, il ne lui avait rien appris. Je m'étais un instant réjoui face à cette nouvelle, montrant que j'avais eu raison et que son manège ne marchait pas sur moi, mais j'avais vite déchanté. Non, Kyuubi ne lui avait rien appris. Pire encore, il l'aidait en contrôlant les yeux de Naruto, ce qui permettait de bloquer mon sharingan. C'était tout bonnement impossible. J'étais alors resté un instant figé, laissant dans ma garde une ouverture gigantesque, opportunité que Naruto s'était empressé de saisir. J'avais repris mes esprits à temps, esquivant au tout dernier moment. Le combat avait repris, mais je pouvais sentir de plus en plus clairement qu'il tournait à son avantage. Il m'était de plus en plus difficile d'éviter ses coups, et les miens ne semblaient pas lui faire le moindre effet. Je sentais l'écart se creuser entre nous, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de pied bien placé me fasse valser un peu plus loin. Sous la force de l'impact, j'ai mis quelques dixièmes de seconde à me ressaisir. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Naruto avait déjà fondu sur moi, et plus rien désormais ne pouvait empêcher le choc mortel. Mortel pour moi.

**FLASH-BACK**

Lorsqu'enfin je vois la lame qui se rapproche de moi, il est déjà trop tard. Et je sais alors que je ne pourrai pas l'éviter. Même si je n'aurais jamais cru mourir de cette façon, c'est la fin pour moi. Mais je ne reculerai pas. Je regarderai la mort en face, comme le shinobi que je suis. Fuir la mort est un acte honteux pour un ninja, alors que nous la distribuons tous les jours. Tandis que le kunaï s'apprête à entrer en contact avec ma chair, mes yeux s'écarquillent soudain d'effarement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?!? Devant mes yeux, je regarde, incrédule, les gouttes de sang tomber les unes après les autres au sol. Mais ce n'est pas mon sang. C'est le sien. Son sang qui coule le long de sa main gauche… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir arrêté ton geste alors que je me trouvais à ta merci ? Cette question me brûle les lèvres, mais les mots ne parviennent pas à les franchir. Mes yeux restent simplement fixés sur cette main qui m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine.

- Pourquoi ?

Son ton désespéré me sort légèrement de ma torpeur, et je relève la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Pourquoi une telle expression sur ton visage ? Pourquoi une telle douleur dans tes yeux ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ? Que cherche-t-il ? Que veut-il ?

- Pourquoi ?

Le désespoir qui le submerge à cet instant est tellement fort, que je ne sais que faire. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que tout va bien… que tout va bien ?!? Le prendre dans mes bras ?!? Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Je le déteste ! Il mérite tout ça, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses !

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas te détester ?

Ses larmes commencent alors à couler le long de ses joues, et mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de suivre leurs trajets. Il semble tellement fragile en cet instant… tellement loin du vaillant shinobi qu'il était il y a à peine un instant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je continue de t'aimer ?

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais chaque mot vient s'imprégner en moi avec force. Aimer ? Qui ça ? Moi ?

Il se redresse, fixant ses prunelles dans les miennes tandis qu'un triste sourire vient éclairer son visage.

- J'avais tout prévu pour ce soir. Je me suis entraîné des jours durant pour être capable de réaliser cette bulle, pour être sûr que tu ne sortirais pas vivant d'ici. Et ce, même si un éventuel importun était venu nous déranger. Car si on ne peut pas sortir de cette bulle, on ne peut pas y rentrer non plus. Je suis le seul à pouvoir sortir d'ici.

Hein ? Rentrer ? Sortir ? J'entends chacun de ses mots, mais je ne parviens pas à en saisir le sens. Je ne comprends rien à tout ça…

- Mais il y a une chose que je n'avais pas prévue. C'est que je serais incapable de te tuer. C'est pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu dois en être ravi, pas vrai ?

Ravi ? Moi ? Mais de quoi ?

- Oui, je t'aime Sasuke. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je t'aime… à en mourir.

Que viens-tu de dire Naruto ? Si je m'étais convaincu avoir mal entendu précédemment, cette fois-ci, plus de place au doute. Tu m'aimes… mais comment le peux-tu encore ?

- Adieu mon amour.

Adieu ?!? Pourquoi adieu ? Pourquoi devrais-je te dire adieu ?

Sans que je ne m'en sois aperçu, tu es déjà dehors. Et seul le silence m'entoure désormais. Je vois ta silhouette à une dizaine de mètres de moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre chacun de tes gestes. L'une de tes mains farfouille dans ta sacoche, et sort un objet. Un kunaï. Tu diriges ensuite celui-ci lentement vers ton poignet, et tu sembles marquer quelque chose sur ta peau. Et là, la vérité m'atteint de plein fouet. Je sors enfin de l'état d'hébétude dans lequel j'étais plongé. Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Au même instant où cette pensée me traverse l'esprit, je te vois poser la main à terre, avant qu'une fumée blanche ne te coupe un moment à mon regard. Quand je peux de nouveau te voir, je vois une deuxième forme à tes côtés. Celle d'un renard. Un renard ?!? Serait-ce… Kyuubi ?!? Comment est-ce possible ?

Je te vois parler avec lui, mais je n'entends pas une seule de vos paroles. Si j'ai un instant été soulagé de voir que le sang ne servait qu'à l'invocation du démon, je déchante très vite. Tes larmes, ton sourire, tes gestes… tout en toi montre que tu abandonnes.

- NARUTO !!!

Mon cri déchire le silence de la bulle, mais je suis le seul en mesure de l'entendre. Je parcours la distance me séparant de toi, mais bien vite, je ne peux aller plus loin. Je ne peux te rejoindre. Alors je frappe de toutes mes forces sur ce voile qui me sépare de toi, cette barrière infranchissable qui m'empêche de te sentir, de te parler. Qui m'empêche de te convaincre de ne pas faire l'irréparable.

- Naruto, non, arrête, ne fais pas ça !

Mes hurlements ne cessent pas, mais tu ne peux les entendre. Face à moi, je te vois faiblir. De plus en plus, tu t'éloignes de moi. Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je m'énerve contre ma propre impuissance. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas te sauver ?!? Suis-je condamné à regarder les gens mourir sous mes yeux ? C'est tellement douloureux…

- Naruto, s'il te plaît, arrête…

Sa tête vient se poser contre le flanc de Kyuubi, et enfin nos regards se croisent. Non, pas ça !

- Naruto, non ! Ne fais pas ça !

Dans tes yeux, je vois que tu es prêt à partir. Que tu as abandonné la vie ici bas. Que tu m'as abandonné. La lueur de tes yeux s'éteint. Tu es parti. Cette funeste constatation m'atteint au moment même où une fumée blanche s'élève de nouveau. Je me sens partir en avant, et je tombe face contre terre, l'herbe me caressant le visage. La fumée se dissipe, et je ne vois de nouveau qu'une forme. La forme de ton corps allongé dans l'herbe. Je m'approche aussitôt de toi, et plante mon regard dans le tien. Mais il a perdu cette chaleur que tout le monde appréciait chez toi. Cette flamme de vitalité.

Une douleur vient m'étreindre le cœur, alors que ma tête se refuse encore à voir la vérité en face. Ma main caresse doucement ton visage, avant de le claquer légèrement.

- Naruto, réveille-toi maintenant.

Aucune réaction. Je pose délicatement ma tête contre ton torse, cherchant un bruit. Toujours rien. Je me recule, effrayé. Et la conclusion morbide s'impose à moi. Ce n'est pas un hasard si la bulle a enfin disparu. Ce n'est pas un hasard si Kyuubi a lui aussi disparu. Cela ne veut dire qu'une chose. Mes yeux se reportent sur ton visage, et je plante mon regard dans le tien, désormais incapable de voir la lumière. Ma main tremblante vient délicatement fermer tes paupières, t'accordant ainsi la paix que tu as tant cherchée. Tu sembles tellement paisible… on jurerait que tu es en train de dormir. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Je dois bien me faire une évidence. Tu es mort. Naruto est mort. Par ma faute.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Et tout ce cauchemar a finalement pris fin pour m'amener ici. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que le véritable cauchemar commence ici. C'est l'impression que j'ai lorsque mes yeux se posent sur la pierre devant moi. Sur cette stèle funèbre, qui aujourd'hui va se voir offrir un nouveau nom : le tien, Naruto. Et dans un lent mouvement hypnotique, les lettres s'ajoutent une par une, sans qu'il ne me soit possible de détourner le regard. Je suis comme hypnotisé par cette pierre qui te reçoit en elle. Plus rien n'a d'importance, même pas les ninjas autour de moi qui ne cessent de me jeter des regards meurtriers, me jugeant responsable de ce malheur. Comment pourrais-je leur en vouloir ? Ils ont on-ne-peut-plus raison…

La cérémonie dure un moment, mais je m'en fiche. Seuls les deux mots face à moi m'importent plus que tout. Progressivement, je sens les personnes autour de moi partir, certaines sans un mot, d'autres en pleurant. Evidemment, nombreux sont ceux tristes de te voir quitter ce monde. Même si je sais malheureusement qu'encore plus nombreux sont ceux contents de ne plus te voir parmi nous. Je sens vaguement une personne se rapprocher de moi. Je ne cherche même pas à savoir qui c'est. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Elle s'arrête à côté de moi, fixant elle aussi cette pierre maudite en face de nous. Je reconnais alors Sakura. Bien sûr, il n'y a qu'elle qui oserait s'approcher de moi en un tel jour.

Nous restons un long moment ainsi immobiles, le regard fixé devant nous, tandis que les gens continuent à quitter le lieu. Lorsqu'enfin nous ne sommes que tous les deux, j'entends sa voix s'élever, douce et calme, comme pour ne pas troubler la sérénité du lieu.

- Depuis le premier jour où nous avons enfin formé une véritable équipe, Naruto t'a aimé. Peu importait ce que tu lui faisais. Même après ta désertion, même loin de toi, il a continué à nourrir ce feu ardent envers toi. N'importe qui aurait abandonné depuis longtemps. Mais lui, il t'a cherché envers et contre tout. Même quand tu l'humiliais. Même quand tu le trainais dans la boue. Même quand tu l'insultais. Il aurait tout accepté de toi sans sourciller, si c'était pour te voir revenir à ses côtés.

Je sens comme une pointe dans ma poitrine à l'entente de ces mots. Ces mots que je connaissais, mais que je refusais de voir. Ou plutôt que j'utilisais dans mon propre égoïsme.

- Peu de personnes comprenaient pourquoi il allait si loin pour toi. Pourquoi souffrir de la sorte pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais pensé qu'à lui ? Aux yeux de beaucoup, Naruto n'était qu'un gamin stupide qui se rendrait vite compte de son erreur. Mais pas pour moi.

Je tourne la tête vers elle. Elle sourit tristement, tout en continuant à regarder droit devant.

- Tu sais que c'est moi qui lui ai fait deviner ses sentiments ? Dit-elle d'un ton ému. Il ne comprenait rien ! Quel empoté il faisait ! Continue-t-elle en riant brièvement. Alors petit à petit, je lui ai montré. Sans le brusquer, pour ne pas qu'il se braque. Et il a finalement compris l'évidence. Qu'il t'aimait. Qu'il t'aimait non pas comme un frère, mais comme un amant.

Elle se tourne alors vers moi, et plante ses yeux dans les miens. J'y lis une grande peine, ainsi qu'une grande tendresse. Et elle, que lit-elle dans les miens ?

- Son amour pour toi n'avait rien à voir avec l'amourette de gamine que j'avais pour toi à mes 12 ans. Absolument rien à voir. C'était un amour vrai, profond. Un amour qui ne s'atténue pas avec le temps, mais qui au contraire est avivé par la douleur de l'absence de l'être aimé. Le genre d'amour qu'on souhaite recevoir un jour dans notre vie.

- Sakura !

Elle tourne la tête vers la personne l'ayant interpelée, et un sourire magnifique apparaît alors sur son visage. Elle fait un bref signe de main, avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Naruto était comme un frère pour moi. Le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Durant toutes ces années, il a illuminé ma vie. Et je devrais te détester pour ce que tu as fait, finit-elle avec un ton légèrement plus dur. Mais je crois que tu te détestes suffisamment sans moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour culpabiliser et sombrer dans le désespoir.

Elle s'approche de moi, et pose une main sur ma joue.

- J'ai essayé de te prévenir, dit-elle avec une peine immense dans le regard. De te faire prendre conscience avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que tu ne commettes l'irréparable. Je ne veux pas que tu plonges de nouveau dans les ténèbres, alors que c'est grâce à toi que les miennes ont définitivement disparu.

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, et m'embrasse sur le front.

- Toi aussi tu es comme un frère pour moi. Alors ne me quitte pas à ton tour.

Sa main caresse une dernière fois ma joue, avant qu'elle ne se détourne et parte rejoindre le ninja qui l'attend depuis un petit moment déjà. De loin, je regarde Sakura rejoindre son cher et tendre. Elle respire littéralement le bonheur. Il a une légère moue boudeuse sur le visage, alors qu'il me jette des coups d'œil par moment. Je les vois parler un moment, Sakura essayant visiblement de lui faire comprendre que le baiser qu'elle m'a donné ne signifiait pas ce qu'il croyait. D'abord calme, elle s'énerve ensuite devant l'entêtement de son homme.

- Suigetsu !

Le cri de la kunoichi ramène immédiatement le calme entre le couple, et le ninja aux dents de scie regarde sa belle avec une légère crainte dans les yeux. Même si Sakura semble douce et calme aux premiers abords, elle cache en elle un tempérament de feu. Ce qui n'a pas manqué de plaire à mon ancien coéquipier. Et qui explique parfaitement sa volonté de rester à Konoha. Malgré mes premières réticences, je les soutiens aujourd'hui pleinement. Jamais je n'avais vu Sakura aussi resplendissante, aussi heureuse. Elle est bien la mieux placée pour parler du véritable amour. Elle semble avoir trouvé le sien. Les deux tourtereaux s'éloignent et je me tourne de nouveau vers cette pierre. Vers toi.

Ma main caresse l'endroit même où elle m'a embrassé. Je suis comme un frère pour toi Sakura ? Mais tu es loin d'être comme une sœur pour moi. Non, tu n'es pas ça… pour moi, tu es comme une mère. Et pour toi aussi Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours là pour veiller sur nous deux, pour nous montrer le droit chemin. Pourquoi alors ai-je refusé de le prendre ce droit chemin ? Pourquoi m'être obstiné dans mes sombres ténèbres ? Et aujourd'hui, est-ce que je peux dire qu'avoir atteint mes objectifs me rend heureux ? Non. Au contraire. Car aujourd'hui, je me retrouve seul. Pour la première fois, tu n'es plus derrière moi, cherchant à me ramener près de toi. Pour la première fois, tu n'es plus à mes côtés. Pourquoi ai-je été aussi aveugle tout ce temps ? Par peur de m'attacher ? Sans doute. Perdre une fois tous les miens a laissé une trace en moi, quelque chose que je pensais avoir enterré depuis longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui, face à toi, face à ton nom écrit sur cette pierre, je ressens pleinement la douleur de ta perte. Cette même douleur que bien des années plus tôt. Et pour la première fois depuis ce jour maudit, les larmes commencent à couler librement le long de mes joues, sans qu'il ne me soit possible de les arrêter. Des larmes pour t'avoir perdu. Des larmes pour t'avoir tué. Tu as tout fait pour me protéger, mais je suis bien loin d'en valoir la peine ! Pourquoi avoir sacrifié ta vie pour sauver la mienne, plus qu'insignifiante ? Si tu savais comme je t'en veux… si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Ce poids de la culpabilité, comment le porter ? Comment continuer sans toi à mes côtés ? Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je trouverai. Car ta mort est pour moi la plus efficace des tortures. Je vivrai, avec dans le cœur l'espoir de mourir. Je vivrai pour toi, pour espérer un jour être digne de ton sacrifice. Par ton sacrifice, j'ai compris une chose. Une chose fondamentale.

J'ai compris qu'entre haine et amour, il n'y a qu'un pas.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voici le dernier chapitre qui clôture cette fic ! Question existentielle : est-ce que Sasuke a suffisamment payé ? A vous de me le dire en me laissant votre avis !

Merci à Cashie, Haganemaru, Tenshi-Sa-chan, Microba, kali17, tagada et Domina Angelorum pour leurs reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir de lire vos commentaires, et ça m'a rendu triste de ne pas pouvoir répondre à certains d'entre vous...

Ma prochaine fic sera toujours dans l'univers de Naruto, et elle s'appellera "Pile ou Face". Pour la date de publication, je ne sais pas encore, vu qu'il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre d'écrit pour le moment^^ Pour plus d'infos sur mes prochaines publications, vous pouvez avoir un petit aperçu sur mon profil.

Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette fic, en espérant qu'elle vous a plu ! Bisous à tous !


End file.
